Our Time Is Here
by HaloDestroyer
Summary: Clarissa Brown is a unique witch, who has lost her family at a young age. 5th Year has approached, as she is introduced to the trio. Will the murderer of her parents come back to haunt Clara? What is it that makes her extraordinary? Read & find out. Harry/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoplz, it's the girl author of HaloDestroyer. I was extremely happy for the reviews I have received about the one-shot and hope that this story (yes it's an actual story) will have the same results. The boy author of HaloDestroyer will soon be posting his first story pretty soon, so keep a sharp eye out for that.

This first chapter is basically character profile. The actual story will be posted soon. WARNING! I'm not sure how much free time I'll have, but I'll try my best to post chapters.

~o~o~o~

~Main Character~

Name: Clarissa "Clara" Brown

Year: Fifth

House: Ravenclaw

Personality: Shy, intelligent, has the feeling of wanting to fit in, tomboyish

Description: Auburn, wavy, shoulder- length hair

Olive, green eyes

Not too skinny, not too fat. Basically in between.

Fair, light skin

Around 5'3"

Notice: Clara has an intricate design for a birthmark on her left shoulder blade. The birthmark allows Clara to use strange abilities in the story. You'll just have to read to find out. ; D

~Best Mates~

Name: Rebecca "Becca" Baker

Year: Fifth

House: Ravenclaw

Personality: Smart, outgoing, protective of friends/family, not really the center of attention, tomboyish.

Description: Dirty- blonde hair

A dark set of blue eyes

Fair, light skin

Around 5'4"

Not too skinny, not too fat. Basically in between.

Name: Anta Deen

Year: Fifth

House: Ravenclaw

Personality: Between outgoing and shy, between tomboyish and girly- girl; knows when to comfort someone.

Description: Strands of braided hair is always pushed back with a hairband

Dark skin

A foot taller than Clara, but an inch taller than Becca

Dark eyes

~History~

When Clara was eight years old, her parents were murdered. Professor Dumbledore found her hiding in a broom closest in tears. The Bakers, a family that were friends with the Browns', accepted Clara into their household. Basically, that's how Clara and Becca became close friends.

By the time they were eleven, Becca and Clara letters arrived from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That year, the girls were sorted into Rowina Ravenclaw's house. A couple weeks after being sorted, Clara was introduced to another Ravenclaw. Anta Deen. As the years went by, Clara kept close to friends. Nobody would have cared for the outcasts.

This story begins, as Clara is preparing to proceed into her Fifth year at Hogwarts. Crazy things have rose from the ashes, as rumor goes around that Lord Voldemort has returned. What's going to happen now? Will it be a safe year at Hogwarts?


	2. Unexpected Friendship

Hey peoplz, girl author of HaloDestroyer is back. Sorry it took a while to post the next chapter, the weekend has been a busy one. WARNING! I won't be here starting Thursday, my family is going out of town, but once I get back I'll start posting more chapters. Enjoy this chapter. Please review.

~o~o~o~

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

The following morning, Mrs. Baker dropped us off at Platform 9 1/3. The Hogwarts Express waited for boarding passengers. The platform was filled with departing students and their families. I glanced behind me at Mrs. Baker, as she was embracing Becca in a farewell hug.

"If both of you need anything or to just hear from us. Feel free to write, okay?"

Becca and I nodded. Mrs. Baker couldn't resist crushing us into another one of her bear hugs. We left her near the barrier between platform nine and ten, as piled onto the train with everyone else. As we were looking for a compartment, I felt my shoulder being tapped. I spun around to smile at another set of pearly whites. Anta Deen.

"Hi! How was your summer?" Anta asked, as she embraced Becca and me.

"Same as usual," I answered, while Becca continued down the corridor.

She waved for Anta and I to follow. Instead I paused halfway, while Anta and Becca entered the compartment.

"Come on." Becca poked her head out of the sliding door.

"Save me a seat," I replied. "I'll be right back."

I turned around, quickly walking towards the luggage car. I stopped after silently passing through into another car. Clearing my mind, I probed for my little friend's whimpers in the next car, the luggage car to be precise. 'D.O.G. isn't in there.' After a moment of panic, my mind relaxes as I suddenly remembered I hid my Labrador puppy in my tote bag. No wonder I was so heavy. As I turned around in the direction came, an eerie, sinister, threatening aura settled around car isle.

WHAM!

I was suddenly pushed against the isle window; gritting my teeth, as my head hit the glass window. Dazed, my eyes rapidly fluttered open. Three boys, dressed in black as if they're going to a funeral, stood in front of me. Slytherins. Two of the boys were fat with buzz cut, brown hair. The other had blond hair, icy, blue eyes. The boy gave me an uncomfortable smirk, as his grip upon my shoulder hardened.

"Well… well, what do we have here." The two fatties chuckled, while I could feel the blond boy's hot breath upon my face.

"Please, I don't want any trouble," I whispered, as I continued to struggle my way free.

The trio continued to chuckle and mock me, while the blond was trying to force my olive eyes to meet his.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy."

I managed to direct gaze in the direction of my rescuer's voice, or voices. Standing to my far right was a girl and boy. The girl had bright, orange hair; wore a simple sweater with jeans. She dragged a trunk in one hand, while the other was fishing through her pockets for her wand.

The boy wore a plain T- shirt under a navy blue jacket with jeans and sneakers. Dark hair, but his glasses covered his emerald green eyes. One of his hands carried a birdcage, the other was a trunk. But what caught my attention the most was the faint trace of a scar upon his forehead.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you Weasley, or have you forgotten that I'm prefect." Malfoy sneered in the direction of the red head.

"I wouldn't if you were a prefect or not, Draco," The Weasley girl snapped. "Besides… with that title you are authorized not to abuse it."

Draco's stone hard grip loosened, as it slid away from my shoulder. Leaning against the window, I gently massaged my shoulders from the bruising pain.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."

~3rd P.O.V.~

"Hey." Clara glance met Ginny's. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you…" Clara came to a block in her appreciation because she wasn't sure of their names.

"My name is Ginny Weasley." She gestured to the silent boy next to her. "And this is Harry Potter."

"Clarissa Brown, but everyone calls me Clara." She replied, as shook hands with Ginny then Harry. Curiosity etched itself upon Clara and Harry's faces when they felt a small zap ignite between their hands.

"Sorry to hit and run, Clara, but Harry and I need to find a compartment," Ginny said, with a pang of regret in her tone.

"Umm… right, I think I spotted a free compartment in that direction." Clara gestured in the direction she was heading in. "I can show you, if you like."

Ginny's lips moved, but Harry spoke before she did. "That would be great."

"Okay," Clara mumbled, as she felt the heat rise into her cheeks. Harry chuckled to himself when caught how said it. "Follow me."

Ginny and Harry dragged their belongings, as they followed Clara into the train car, that she came through before.

"What House are you in" Ginny asked.

"Ravenclaw. Fifth Year," Clara simply answered.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, as he back to his previous years with having class with Ravenclaw students. "Fifth Year? How come I hadn't noticed you class?"

"Oh, I'm there." Her tone softened to whisper, but with Harry still able to here it. "I'm just usually in the back of the classroom."

Harry's gaze dropped to the carpeting in shame. Becca and Anta's compartment was two doors down from the one the three teens stopped in front of. Clara was surprised to find it already occupied with one student on either side when she slid the door open.

"Hi, Clara."

"Hello, Luna," Clara acknowledged.

Luna silently sat beside the window. She was in Ravenclaw, like Clara and her friends. Luna had straggly, waist- length, dirty- blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.

The boy, who sat on the seat opposite of Luna, was a Gryffindor. Probably, around his Fifth Year. He stared at his toad ignoring the visitors.

"Hi, Neville." Ginny smiled.

"Hi, Ginny. Hi, Harry," Neville greeted.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was empty, as I was walking by," Clara apologized.

"It's fine, Clara." Harry gestured to the empty seat behind her. "Would like to sit with us?"

Clara bit her lip. She had left her friends for too long. "Actually, my friends are waiting for me." Harry looked slightly disappointed from the rejection. "Bye."

Clara stumbled out of the compartment, as her striped long sleeve raveled itself onto the lock of the door. Harry helped unhook her sleeve, while chuckling at her clumsiness.

"T-thank you… b-bye." She stuttered, as her feet carried her away.

~Harry's P.O.V.~

'Man, I wished she stayed.'

"Yes it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," Luna's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I know I am," I said.

Neville chuckled. Luna glanced at him. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," Neville hurriedly said.

"No you're not," Ginny said sharply, "Neville Longbottem- Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."


	3. Hogsmeade Station

**HEY EVERYONE! Girl author for HaloDestroyer here! Sorry it took along time to post this next chapter, my pal and I didn't expect our vacation to be so long, but no worries. We love all the support. Enjoy and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: We only own Clarissa, Rebecca, and Anta. J.K. Rowling can keep the Harry Potter characters.**

** ~o~o~o~**

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

I finally arrived at my compartment, as the Hogwarts Express continued to rattle onward, speeding us out into open country.

"Where were you? We were about to send out a search party." My gaze shifted from the ground to Rebecca and Anta, as I slumped into my seat.

"Traffic," I simply answered; Anta presented me with a look that said 'what- really- happened'. Becca on the other hand waited patiently.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that they wouldn't drop the conversation, but then again they were my most trusted friends. I could never remain angry with them for at least three minutes. "Okay." I sighed. "I bumped into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Becca inquired.

"We all know Malfoy from Slytherin, right?" They nodded. "Well, him and his goonies surprised me. They slammed me against the wall so hard that I think I may have lost a couple brain cells."

"That would have explained the bump on your forehead." I winced, as Anta softly poked my right temple. From the sinister look upon Becca's face, it was obvious she was restraining herself from running out of the compartment and hexing Malfoy. "Is that all that happened?" I nodded, I wasn't in the mood to explain how the boy who lived and the red- headed Weasley rescued me before the pureblood could harm me.

"At least you're okay," Becca said, before muttering. "Except for the huge black and blue mountain."

Rolled my eyes, as I sarcastically replied, "It's not like you're going to climb it." We chuckled for a minute. "I'm going to grab this chance for some shut eye… wake me when we're close, please."

"No problem," Anta answered, as I settled myself onto the soft bench, while my eyelids drifted close.

* * *

~Late in the Evening~

The weather remained undecided as we traveled farther and farther north. After awakening from Becca's disturbance, I took notice of the rain spattering the windows in a halfhearted way. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the compartment, the three of us, with the help of a simple charm upon the door, pulled out our school robes. As we were getting dress, I would sometimes glance out the window to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. It was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.

Once we were finished, the train began to slow down. Anta, Becca, and I could hear our neighbors scrambling to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. As I gently slung my tote bag over my shoulder, the sound of soft whimpering caught my ear. _'Are we there yet? I'm hungry.'_

_'It's okay D.O.G.'_ I comfortingly thought back. _'We're almost there.'_

Anta must have heard the whimpering because she asked, "You brought your puppy?"

I waved my hands in Anta's face to quiet her. "Shh," I whispered. "I don't want anybody to know."

"Does Becca know?"

"Duh, she helped me stow her on board," I whispered/shouted back.

We shuffled behind many students, while everyone exited the train. I felt right at home. The night air hitting my face. The pine trees, that lined the path down to the lake, gave off a strong aroma. All the first years followed Professor Grubbly- Plank's voice… Wait! Back up! Professor Grubbly- Plank? Where's Professor Hagrid?

"Come on, Clara," Becca shouted over the chatter.

Anta, Becca, and I continued forward onto the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station. Out of the three of us, I would always be able to see the horse-like creatures that pulled the coaches. I don't know why, but I've seen them since second year. The creatures were completely fleshless, which every bone was visible under their black coats. Their heads were dragonish, their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to bats, sprouted from each wither.

"Hi, there big fellow," I muttered, as I petted it's snout.

My senses directed my gaze from beyond my shoulder. I noticed not too far from my coach, that Harry's eyes were upon me. "Can he see them, too?" I questioned quietly to myself.

Blushing a bit, as I turned away from Harry's gaze and parted myself away from the mysterious creature. As I did so, I focused my concentration on probing his mind.

_'She can see them, too? So I'm not crazy.'_ I couldn't contain my giggles, as I stepped into the coach. Harry's thoughts were pretty amusing when they want to be.

"What's so funny?" My gaze settled upon Anta. "Nothing."

~o~o~o~

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, now that you have discovered one of Clarissa's many abilities. The boy author, of HaloDestroyer, and I are still editing his story. It will hopefully be posted pretty soon, but it's a very complicated crossover(s). Again, thank you for all the support and please review. Thank you : ).**

**WARNING: Please be warned that we are pretty tangled up with our personal lives at the moment; especially when school starts up, again. So I'm sorry if we're not able to post our chapters on a daily basis. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **


	4. The Ministry's Interfering at Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey Buds, the girl author of HaloDestroyer is back. Sorry I haven't been able to update, but you know busy people can get. My partner and I are still deciding whether we should publish his story or not. I'll keep posted on that. Enjoy this next chapter and please, **_**please**_**, review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling can keep the Harry Potter crew, but own Clarissa Brown, Rebecca Baker, Anta Deen, and others that aren't in the Harry Potter series.**

o~o~o

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

Becca, Anta, and I found our seats at the Ravenclaw table. The hall was decorated for the welcoming of new and old students. Candles floated not too far into the starless black ceiling. The silvery ghosts fluently moved about the Great Hall, greeting newcomers.

"It feels great to be back," I said, as a smile drew across my face.

"You're definitely right about that, Clara," Becca replied, as she pounded her fist into mine.

"But remember O.W.L.s are this year, which means we need to work really hard in our classes." Becca and I groaned.

My gaze soon settled upon the staff table. Professor Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

'I wonder what happened to him,' I thought. I continued to eye the staff table until they settled upon a woman, who sat next to an elderly man in deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Professor Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts. However, the woman reminded me of someone's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair, which she had placed a horrible pink band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes.

_'Who is that toad?'_ Rebecca thought.

"Professor Umbridge. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I simply answered.

"Did you get any other information," Anta asked.

I nodded. "She works for the Ministry of Magic."

Sensing the presence of another teacher, I glanced back at the staff table to realize that Professor Grubbly-Plank had just arrived. She seated herself into Professor Hagrid's chair.

'The first years should be coming in any minute now.' I shifted in my seat, as the double doors began to open. A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim. While the first years lined up in front of the staff table, the buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of the first years', and then stood back.

'I wouldn't blame them for being scared, we all were at first.' I thought.

The whole school anxiously waited the sorting. Finally, the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song. It was coming near the end of the song, when I sensed Becca's sleepiness. Anta and I held in our giggles, as I woke Becca. The hat became motionless once again. Applause broke out, with muttering and whispers. As I clapped along, my mind wondered from one student to another, listening in on their conversations. Some were talking about Harry Potter, others were curious about the Sorting Hats lyrics.

'I wonder if it was trying to warn us, but from what?' My thoughts were swirling around in my head, that I hadn't realized Professor McGonagall calling first years' up one by one. Slowly the long line of first years' thinned. After, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The three of us joined in the appreciative laughs, with an outbreak of applause. Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate.

"Finally, food," Becca spoke, with a kind of groan of longing.

Pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice appeared before us. Becca seized the nearest chicken leg and began piling her plate. Anta and I giggled to ourselves.

"I told you, you should have gotten a snack on the train," I said.

Becca rolled her eyes, as she nudged my shoulder. "Did either of you catch what the Sorting Hat's song meant?" Becca asked, after swallowing a piece of meat.

"Yeah," Anta answered. "While you were taking a snooze, Clara and I were actually paying attention."

"It sounded as if it was warning us," I explained my theory.

"My thoughts exactly," Anta agreed.

"I know … I read your thoughts," I said, barely over a whisper, as I took a sip out of my flagon. Anta most has heard because she rolled her eyes, as a smirk plastered itself upon her face.

When all the students had enough to eat and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Professor Dumbledore began explaining the rules that Mr. Filch applies every year. Next he introduced the new teachers: Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures lessons, and Professor Umbridge, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After everyone gave a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applauses, Professor Dumbledore moved on with Quidditch.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge.

**(A/N: I'm not going into full detail of Umbridge's speech. Besides if you seen the movie or read book you what happens. Continue.)**

During Professor Umbridge's speech, I couldn't help but twiddle my thumbs after catching Harry's eye. Once Professor Umbridge sat down, Professor Dumbledore clapped, followed by the staff and the students, which I noticed several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. Professor Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor, that was most illuminating," He said, bowing to her. "Now-as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

_'Yes, it certainly was illuminating,'_ Anta sarcastically thought.

"Clara, what did she mean?" Becca asked in a low voice.

I let out a deep breath, before translating her speech. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering and banging all around us; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the hall.

o~o~o

~Harry's P.O.V.~

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever. On the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board. I waved good night to them and headed straight for the door to the boy's dormitories. I wasn't in much of a mood for talking at the moment.

~Next Morning~

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked five minutes after Ron and I entered the common room.

Before I could reply, Hermione began to over react about the notice from the Weasley twins on the board. I thought I got away from Hermione's interrogation, until she finished lecturing to Ron about the importance of being a prefect and her attention was once again focused upon me.

"Anyway, what's up, Harry?" Hermione asked, again.

I didn't want to bring it up, but Ron already did. "Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who."

The argument lasted about five minutes until something conquered my thoughts.

"Hermione?" Her attention swerved upon me. "Do you know a Clarissa Brown?"

"Hardly," Hermione answered. "Nobody really knows her."

"Except those other two Ravenclaws," Ron corrected.

"Do you know why?" I wasn't paying much attention to Ron, only Hermione.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

POP

"Is our Harry finally growing up?" Fred and George Weasley appeared on either side of Ron, causing him to jump about an inch off the floor. "So Harry-"

"Who's the lucky girl?" George finished for Fred.

The lump stopped in my throat, as heat rose into my face. "I don't like her." I couldn't stop myself from stuttering a bit, which only brightened Fred and George's even more. "We just met. She just happened to be in the same year as me, but in Ravenclaw," I explained.

Ron scoffed. "She sounds bloody shy."

"Actually, she is, but…" Hermione shooed the thought away, as if it wasn't important. "Come on, we should be in the Great Hall."


	5. A Flash From The Past

**HEY PALS! Girl author of HaloDestroyer is back. Sorry it took this long to upload this next chapter, but my partner and I have been pretty busy. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to receive more of those. Have fun reading. Hasta la vista. : )**

**Disclaimer: I only own Clarissa Brown, Rebecca Baker, and Anta Deen.

* * *

**

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

_Screams carried through the jet-black, cryptic hallways of the Brown household. The atmosphere was filled with dread. Tears cascaded down, seven year old Clarissa's face, as she crawled further back into the shadows of the broom closet._

_Strange, sinister characters dressed in black cloaks and their faces hidden behind masks surprisingly attacked her home. Her mother dashed into her room in the middle of night, awakening her and her younger brothers. The blood-curdling screams of their father can be heard downstairs, as her mother frantically ushered them out the bedroom door. They moved into their father's study, as the intruders' footsteps rose from stairwell. Their mother ran to the nearest window, opening the hatch, and then gesturing for them to follow. Slowly and carefully, Clarissa's younger brothers descended first. Before she could climb over the threshold, the voices of the unwelcome guests were drawing closer to the lock doors._

"_THEY'RE IN HERE!"_

_Clarissa's mother pulled her daughter away from the window and carried her to a small door, about the height of a thirteen-year-old boy. A broom closet. There wasn't much room to hide, with it being cramped full of cleaning supplies, her mother knew that this was the only place in which to keep her safe from the danger, that was breaking down the study doors at the moment._

"_Mom-"_

"_Listen to me, sweetie," Desperately asking for her daughter's attention. "I want you to promise me, that you will remain in here. No matter what you here, you won't come out."_

"_But mom-"_

"_No!" Tears ran down, like waterfalls, on both of their faces. The heart-broken woman reached forward grasping her daughter into what would be their final moment together. "Stay safe."_

_Clarissa was suddenly pushed back. Before she could spring to her feet, the door was already magically sealed. "Mommy!" But it was too late. The doors of the study exploded, Clarissa could see the luminosity of the spells being cast from under the closet door. Like her father, her mother let out a blood-curdling scream. But this didn't sound as if she were dying, more like she was in pain. Quietly lying on her stomach, Clarissa peeked through the opening underneath the door. She watched in horror, as her mother withered and squirmed, with what looked like green lightning crackling around her._

"_Where are the children?" A snake- like voice, so menacing, that in fear Clarissa covered her ears, as it questioned her mother. In response, Clarissa's mother gave a heavily, panted. "No."_

_It was silent, all except her mother rasped breathing. "Kill her," The snake-like voice instructed to a nearby-cloaked figure. "The rest of you, I don't care if you have to rip this place apart, find me those children." _

_There was another sudden flash of green. The spell was muffled, but the scream of her mother pierced Clarissa's very soul. The dry tears were once again wet, as she stifled her soft whimpering._

_ ~o~o~o~_

_Clarissa most have fallen asleep because she was suddenly awoken by the creaking of the closet door opening. A light from the tip of the stranger's wand illuminated the entire space, even the dark corner in which Clarissa was hunched over hidden in. An old man, with a beard that stretched to his stomach, was crouched in front of the threshold. He wore long, navy blue robes and a pointy hat. Still terrified, Clarissa scooted away from the light._

'_**The poor child. She has lost everything precious to her.'**_

_The scared-to-death look within her eyes was suddenly replaced with flicker of curiosity. "You won't hurt me?" _

_The humble, old man was shaken with bewilderment, but it slowly dissipated as realization dawned upon him. This was one of the four extraordinary children that have been missing. "You're right, child." A gentle smile brightened his features, which gave Clarissa hope. "I'm here to help you."

* * *

_

"Clara? Clarissa? Any one home?" I felt a light pressure upon my shoulder, as continued to stare aimlessly at my new school schedule. Shaking myself out my trance. "Huh?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Rebecca asked.

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Sorry, must have dozed off."

As dramatic as ever, Becca put on her best pout face and held out her schedule. "Look at today." She pointed at the different classes. "Divination, History of Magic, double Potions, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… all this in one day." Becca sighed as if she ate a dozen chili peppers, before muttering, "I think I'm going to die." I laughed in amusement, as I glanced over the table at Anta. She wore a look of concern, not taking her dark eyes away from me.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anta asked.

I nodded. "Good otherwise if we keep sitting here, we'll be late for class."

"I rather stay here, than go to class," Becca mumbled, as we gathered our belongings and quickly strolled out the giant oak doors of the Great Hall.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**HEY FOLKS! Girl author of HaloDestroyer is back! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I had to get to extractions, then braces, and after that school started. I may not be able to update as quickly as possible, but I'll try. I already have school projects and a stack load of homework. Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh one more thing… PLEASE REVIEW. More reviews make this girl a happy author. By the way, thanks for the latest reviews. Y'all are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Clarissa, Rebecca, and Anta.

* * *

**

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

My morning classes rapidly skimmed by. At a steady pace, I finally arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Taking a seat in the back of the classroom, I immediately began sorting out the necessary supplies for the class. Professor Umbridge seated herself at the teacher's desk, waiting patiently for the students to settle down. She wore the fluffy, pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet low on top of her head.

My fellow classmates were quiet, as they entered the room. Nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian Professor Umbridge was likely to be. Come on people, she is from the Ministry.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said, when the whole class had finally sat down. A few people mumbled "Good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," We, the class, chanted back at her.

'_Now let's get rid of those wands.'_ I carefully probed her mind. _**'What? A Defense Against the Darks Arts without wands!'**_

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

While many of the class exchange gloomy looks, I gently hid my wand in one of the inside pockets of my robe. As I opened my bag, I pulled out my quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the classroom. I rolled my eyes, while letting out a heavy sigh.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge, "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the classroom.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing us all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes.

'_Why are we not using magic?'_

'_This book is for babies.'_

'_I thought this class was post to be fun?'_

'_She's definitely a fat toad.'_

Students' thoughts ricochet in my skull, like a time bomb ready to explode, as I flipped to page five of my copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and began reading.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" My attention rose from the words to Professor Umbridge. She strutted toward a bushy, brown haired, fifth year Gryffindor.

"Not about the chapter, no," The girl replied. "I've got a query about course aims."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

'_**That's exactly what I was thinking.'**_

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Ganger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

I couldn't control my tongue, "We're not going to use magic?"

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Miss-?"

"Brown," I said, thrusting my hand into the air.

As if I was a foreign exchange student or a zombie ready to eat his or her brains, everyone stared at me in a flabbergasted way, especially Harry.

'_She wasn't kidding, when she said 'quietly sitting in the back'' _Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, as refrained from blushing. I don't know why, but Harry had that effect on me.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on me. I didn't have to probe her mind to know what that meant. _**'This isn't good.'**_

Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

'_**Someone doesn't like Harry Potter… and in this case me.'**_

"Yes, Miss Ganger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Sure the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and clever than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his first in the air. My hand slowly rose, again. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from not only Harry, as well as me. By now several other people had their hands up.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to an African American, fifth year Gryffindor.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free-"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge spoke over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretched her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

'_**That's it she struck a nerve!'**_

"If you mean Professor Lupin," I piped up, angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

Once again, I forgot my hand.

"Hand, Miss Brown! As I was saying- you have been introduced to spells that have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger! It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you-"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at an Asian, fifth year Gryffindor girl, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

'_**Wait! Pull back the wagon! Does she mean, that the only time we'll ever practice is during the examination? We'll never pass!'**_

The way this woman was thinking was making me want to explode. She hated half-breeds like myself. Yes people, listening to other's thoughts and sensing positive and negative responses makes me a half-breed. Hey, I'm proud of it and I will not have this toad tow us around like she's shepard and we're the sheep. Again, I lost control of my tongue.

"Without ever practicing them before, some of us won't be able to pass the examination," I boldly spoke, as I slowly lowered my hand. I could hear people agreeing through their thoughts.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up. "There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

'_**Think again, toad.'**_

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. I could feel his temper bubbling just beneath the surface, reaching boiling point, as headache throbbed in the back of my head.

'_**Strange… I've never been able to feel other peoples' emotions before.'**_

"Who do you imagine want to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Some students either gasped or uttered a little scream; others nearly slipped sideways off their stool. I, on the other hand, sat quietly, not the least bit worried about what Harry said. Professor Umbridge was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Professor Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward us, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

""He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

As Harry's temper grew, so did my headache.

"Mr.-Potter-you–have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself." Said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

I jumped a little, as a shock rushed through me.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o' clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, _Basics for Beginners."_

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again.

'_**Oh no, somebody stop him!"**_

Harry stood up. As I felt a static electric pull, I suddenly found myself sitting beside Harry. I glanced down at myself and noticed that I was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. I skimmed through the papers in front of me, only to realize that I was in Hermione Granger's body.

'_**What happened? Oh, who cares? I have to stop Harry. Hopefully being one of his friends will prove useful."**_

"Harry no!" Hermione/I advised in a whisper, while tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of my/Hermione's reach. The jerk caused me to lose focus, as I found in my blue and grey Ravenclaw uniform, again.

'_**Okay, that was awesome!'**_

I noticed Hermione with a hand over her forehead, aimlessly looking around the classroom. Something troubled her… which happened to be me.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

The class stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, I could sense Harry's fear and Professor Umbridge's anger. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

I flinched, as Harry kicked his chair aside. By his thoughts, he didn't care what happened next. Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, and started scribbling, hunched over. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to Harry.

He took it from her without saying a word. I could feel Harry's eyes drift upon me, as he walked through the isle, past my desk. I caught a slight smile in my direction that I couldn't help, but return a small smile.

'_At least one good thing came out of this."_ Harry thought, as I ducked my face into my book, embarrassed to blush in front of him. I felt his eyes wander away from me, as he slammed the classroom door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this makes up for the number of days I missed. I promise I'll update, but I can't guarantee it'll be everyday. I've used a lot from the book to make this long for y'all, while adding a little twist of my own. Again, please review and thanks for all the support.**


	7. Friendly Collision

**HEY EVERYONE! Girl author has returned. Sorry it took so long to update, but the teachers stacked my 'To Do' list with an unstoppable amount of homework, test, quizzes, and the thing we all hate the most… projects. Thank you for the recent reviews. I love all the support. As a reminder, more reviews, makes me a happy writer. More chapters will be posted, as soon as I get all my schoolwork settled.**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Clarissa, Rebecca, and Anta.

* * *

**

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

~Dinner in the Great Hall~

"Finally, I'm done," Anta exclaimed; a few eyes staring in her direction. She stashed her homework into her brown, leather school bag, before reaching for a basket of rolls in the middle of the polished, wooden table.

"Anta, you're not listening." I sighed, as I rested my forehead into the palm of my hand.

"Of course, I was." The words stumbled past the chewed bits of roll. Crossing my arms, I quirked a look that said 'Yeah-right'.

Anta rolled her dark eyes. "Okay… I'm sorry. But you know school work always comes first."

I knew all too well, that Anta was trying to steer clear of the subject. "I know, but you know as well as I do that Umbridge is a two-timing, low-life, -"

Anta slapped her palm across my mouth. "I think I get the point." She lowered hand. "We'll discuss this matter in the common room, okay?" I nodded, as I shouldered my school bag.

"Sure, see you later."

Before I passed the double doors, I hear the whispers of students' thoughts crowding my skull.

'_He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered…'_

'_He reckons he dueled with You-Know-Who…'_

'_Come off it…'_

'_Who does he think he's kidding…'_

In small circles, I rubbed my temples; a headache ready to reach it's limits. I was so distracted; I hadn't noticed the person I collided into. Luckily for me, my senses helped with my balancing otherwise my spine would have collided with the statue behind me. Unfortunately, the person I walked into didn't have that same welfare.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, as I knelt before the scatter debris of books and loose parchment to help clean up.

"It's fine," A frustrated sigh escaped from the poor student, as I felt a presence kneel in front of me. A shadow casting over everything, as well as my own. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I hand stretched for the last textbook, as a callused hand fell upon mine. Unexpectedly, I felt light tingles running up my arm; enveloping my entire body in goose bumps. My hazel eyes caught the familiar pair of emerald green. Our gazes still connected, I presented Gryffindor student with his last textbook; which he gladly accepted.

"Hi Harry," I shyly greeted, as pulled him to his feet, before quickly retrieving my hand. "Why do you have so many books?" I asked, averting my gaze to heap cradled in his arms.

"Homework," Harry replied, as he struggled to balance the mound with a friendly smile striving to remain. I couldn't help to giggle a little at his slight circus performance. "How about you?"

I shrugged. "I finished everything last class," I answered, as I tried to contain my giggles. "Do you need help?"

"I believe I can handle-" I rolled my eyes, as my hands withdrew two books and a couple pieces of loose parchment from the heap. Harry was left with a book and the rest of his assignments dabbled upon parchment.

"Where are you heading?"

An appreciative smile formed upon his face. "The Great Hall."

To break the silent minutes, as we walked, I carefully asked, "S-so what happened?"

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"After Umbridge sent you out."

Harry's face became formidable, as he shrugged. "Nothing. I just have detention tonight."

"What did I miss, after I left?"

I shook my head, as I glowered at Umbridge's teaching methods. "Nothing important. Just reading the first chapter." I sighed. "I hate her."

Harry's lips twitched into a smirk. "Want to explain why?"

The hand that wasn't clutching items, clenched into a fist. "Umbridge makes me want to curse her. I mean, we're not learning anything. The students should be performing the spells, not reading about them. And the way she talks about half-breeds is just-"

Harry's hand slapped itself upon my lips; putting an end to all words and movement (that includes walking). "Did anyone tell you, that you babble too much when you're angry?"

I sighed against his palm, as I provided the answer with a slight nod; Harry chuckling next to me. "I agree with you. You're the only one who hates her."

Before my feet could carry on, my ears were over come by the clamoring of a hundred, or so, voices. We were standing in front of the Great Hall, the entire time we concluded our stroll. I was pulled away from my trance, as Harry collected his belongings. "I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "I could convey some to your seat."

Harry shook his shaggy, raven head. "I'll be fine, you did enough for me already, but thanks for offer." He stumbled a little, as he tried to organize the mound.

"I'm glad I could help," I replied.

The smile on Harry's face twinkled, as he asked, "I'll see you around?"

My dimples showed, as I smiled back. "See you around."

~Harry's P.O.V.~

I watched, as Clara walked around the corner; the smile still plastered upon my face.

'_**Hope we do meet again, Clara.'**_

Entering the Great Hall, I carefully sauntered towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron were already seated. Ron, as always, was stuffing his face with food, while Hermione was conversing with Ginny. Hermione caught my eye, as I sat down; the pile of assignments stacked beside me. "What?"

"Were you speaking to Clarissa Brown?" Hermione asked. Ron's head snapped to attention. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk.

"Yeah…yeah I was."

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry it took this long to update, but I did warn, right? Well, I'll try to update as soon as I am free from the stress of homework, tests, quizzes, and projects (shudders). What'll make this faster is if I get more reviews. I'm kind of worried if this story is no good. Remember, more reviews make this author extremely happy. I'll catch y'all later. ;D**


	8. A Day At The Lake

**GIRL AUTHOR OF HALODESTROYER IS BACK! Wahoo! I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. Sorry it took so long to update, but I still have a number of assignments that I have to get done. The reviews are AWESOME! Please continue to review and please don't hesitate to ask questions with what's happening. Thanks again and enjoy.

* * *

**

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Double Transfiguration succeeded double Charms. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, both, spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of O.W.L.S.

"What you must remember," said Professor Flitwick squeakily, perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

After the Professor's 'delightful' speech (as Rebecca puts it), the class spent more than an hour reviewing Summoning Charms; according to Professor Flitwick were found to come up on our O.W.L. He rounded off the lesson by setting us our largest amount of Charms homework ever. (It was the same in Transfigurations.)

Anta, Becca, and I spent our lunch hour working on the quantity of homework. At the time, I was able to explain to Anta and Becca the episode during Professor Umbridge's class the other day. The rest of the day carried on as usual, dull and boring, with little homework. Soon, it was dinner at the Great Hall. My hazel eyes couldn't resist the temptation of glancing at the Gryffindor table to catch the eye of The-Boy-Who-Lived, only to notice he wasn't sitting with his Gryffindor friends.

I shook myself out my own little world. _**'Okay, Clara, stop it! What's wrong with you? You're starting to end up like one of those lovesick puppies. Snap out of it!'

* * *

**_

~Next Day~

~Dinnertime~

Anta, Becca, and I managed to complete the remainder of our homework during lunch. At the moment, we were walking towards the Great Hall, after dropping off our morning assignments, to eat something descent besides a piece of toast. I was suddenly bombarded by a wave of anger, as we approached the giant, double oak, doors.

"I'm in detention! D'you think I'd rather be stuck in a room with an old toad instead of playing Quidditch?" Harry stood a few yards away from us, shouting to Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. The argument quieted, as Angelina strolled away with a fiery temper.

* * *

~Weekend~

Finally, the weekend had arrived. All my classes have been brutal, but Professor Umbridge's was like a torture chamber. I undertook the task in completing the weekend assignments, before relaxing by the lake with D.O.G. playfully enjoying the peaceful serenity. On this fine cool morning, I wore a simple striped long-sleeve shirt. A light jacket wrapped tightly around me. My wand stashed in my jean pocket and ruddy, old sneakers covering my cold toes.

My eyes were calmly closed, as I lay in the grass, D.O.G. lying on my stomach. My senses had me suddenly reaching for my wand, while D.O.G. was growling at the intruder behind me. My wand was lowered, as a peaceful, positive aura wondered through me. D.O.G.'s growls ceased, as her tail began to wag enthusiastically. I slightly turned, while concealing my wand, as my hazel gaze met a pair of emeralds.

"Sorry, I didn't think anybody would be here this early." Harry took two steps ready to defend himself from D.O.G.

I didn't have to roam his thoughts to see his anxiety. A reassuring smile graced my features, as I replied, "I sometimes come here to think." I patted a spot beside me, away from D.O.G. "Would you like to sit?"

Harry took cautious steps, before plopping down in the grass cross-legged. While doing so, D.O.G. snuck around me to Harry, chuckling at my dog's attempts to get a scent off him. Eventually, D.O.G. was settled with resting her head on Harry's lap.

"Does he belong to you?" Harry asked, as he lightly scratched behind D.O.G.'s ear.

"She, actually," I corrected. "Her name is D.O.G." My dog yelped at the sound of her name.

"N-nice weather we're having, right?" Harry said, gesturing to the calm surface of the lake.

'_Really? The weather? Come on, Harry, you can do better then that.'_ I couldn't help giggling softly, by how embarrassed he felt at the moment. I nodded in response to his question. "I heard Gryffindor has a new Keeper."

"Yeah." A smile ghosted Harry's lips, as he thought of his friend. "It's my friend, Ron Weasley, I believe you met him?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm afraid not, but congratulate him for me, will you?" Harry nodded.

Then in a low voice, I asked, "How was your detention, with the toad?"

"How did-"

"I was there when you received it, remember?"

'_Right, I forgot.'_ I giggled again at how silly his thoughts were at the moment. Instead of answering, I could feel a bit of pain and hesitation. I focused my power, until I could feel the pain on my right hand. Harry's hand was hidden in his jacket pocket. I tried reaching for his hand, but Harry wasn't reluctant in letting me see the problem.

'_Should I show her?'_

I held my palm out to him. "May I see, Harry?" Tentatively, Harry pulled his hand away from the pocket, but his jacket sleeve was still covering most of puzzle. As Harry's fingers gently brushed against mine, I felt a slight tingle skipping across the surface of my arm. Reluctantly, I rolled up the sleeve of his jacket. I gasped at the sight, on the back of his hand were cuts that spelled out 'I-must-not-tell-lies'. "Oh my gosh, is this what she's been doing to you?"

No answer rose from Harry, as he removed his hand from mine, staring at my sickly, pale face. "The hag did this! All because you said Lord Voldemort is back."

'_She didn't say 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named''_

Without realizing it, I blurted out the answer to his thought, my anger and fury getting the best of me. "Of course, I said Lord Voldemort. I'm not afraid of a scumbag like him." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth.

"How did you know-?"

"Lucky guess," I squeaked, as I stood and began pacing back and forth near the shore. D.O.G.'s head steadily rose from the commotion. Turning back to Harry, I nearly shouted, "You have to report her. She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," Harry said at once. D.O.G. moved her head to allow Harry to stand and join her owner near the shore. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

"_Get to you_? You can't let her get away with this!"

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," Harry stated.

"Dumbledore, then, tell Dumbledore!"

"No," Harry said flatly.

"Why not?"

"He's got enough on his mind," Harry answered, but I sense that wasn't the true reason.

'_I'm not going to go to Dumbledore for help when he hasn't spoken to me once since last June.'_

I didn't care if I was answering his thoughts. "You're not going tell Dumbledore at all, are you?"

Harry's eyebrows crinkled, questioning me. "Again, how do you know this?"

I sighed in defeat. _**'I have to tell him'**_

"What are you hiding?" I took a couple steps forward, coming face to face with Harry; even if I was lightly blushing.

"Will you promise me, that you'll keep this a secret?"

"What's going on Clara?" Curiosity getting the best of him.

I let in a deep breath, before exhaling. "I have powers," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I have powers," I muttered a little louder.

"Powers?"

I nodded. "Reading people's thoughts and emotions and sensing danger is just a few I can do."

Harry remained silent, traumatize. I waved a hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his trance. "Who else knows this?"

"My friends and Professor Dumbledore," I answered, before walking away, until caught Harry my arm. "Clara…I promise." I turned to meet his gaze. "I'll keep your secret." Harry reassured me with a friendly smile that could brighten anyone's day. I returned the gesture, before picking up D.O.G. and walking back to the castle.

"See you tomorrow, Clara." Harry called out to me.

As I was departing, I twirled around waving farewell in return.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but the next one will be even better. I doubt I'll be able to update as soon as possible, especially since I still have a load of homework I have to get done. Please review. Thanks you and see y'all soon.**


	9. DADA Gone Horribly Wrong

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

~Monday Morning Breakfast~

Anta let out a huge gasp and flattened the Daily Prophet to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at us from beneath the headline:

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DELORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER **

"**HIGH INQUISTOR"**

"High Inquisitor?" I darkly muttered, as bits and pieces of my cereal falling off my spoon.

"What does _that_ mean?" Becca bitterly asked.

Anta read aloud:

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may by moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 3oth Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

"_That's how Delores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success-"_

Becca nearly choked on her toast, "She's been a WHAT?"

"There's more, isn't there?" I said, grimly.

Anta continued:

"'_- an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

"_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'._

"'_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's pl-'"_

Before Anta could read any more of the Daily Prophet, I snatched the paper out of her grasp and crushed it until the article was the size of a baseball.

"Why did you-"

"The rest of it explains how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her upon us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" I continued, breathing heavily. "I can't believe this, it's _outrageous_!"

* * *

~Defense Against the Dark Arts~

My morning and afternoon classes skimmed by dully. Students' minds were buzzing about Umbridge appearing in a couple of their classes with a clipboard in hand. During lunch, while working on homework, Anta, Becca, and I were discussing the possible grades a student could receive on one of their O.W.L.s.

As I entered Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, 'Professor' Umbridge descended the silver ladder. She was humming and smiling to herself. While I was retrieving my copy of_ Defensive Magical Theory_, I caught a glimpse of Harry submitting small smile in my direction._ 'Hey, Clara.'_

I returned a welcoming smile.

"Wands away," Umbridge instructed us. I could feel everyone's excitement to use their wands slowly dissipate. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

"_**I've already finished reading the entire textbook."**_ I thought, as I rolled my eyes. _**"I rather work on my other assignments."**_

I carefully slipped my textbook into my bag, as I pulled out my 'History of Magic' essay. As I did this, Hermione Granger's hand rose. Umbridge approached the bushy haired Gryffindor. Even though I sat in the back of the room, I could still identify the subject of the conversation. "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter Two."

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book," Hermione answered.

Umbridge blinked, but recovered her poise almost instantly. "Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter jinxes are improperly named," Hermione said promptly. "He says 'counter jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Umbridge's eyebrows rose, and I knew she was impressed against her will.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Umbridge's face wrinkled and her gaze became distinctly colder, as she repeated, "You disagree?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the rest of the class's attention. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge said, forgetting to whisper and straightened up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-" Hermione began.

"That is enough," Umbridge said. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

"_**That's not fair. Are we not allowed to state our opinion in a classroom."**_

There was an outbreak of muttering, as I felt a high concentration of anger around Harry. _**"Not again, Harry."**_

I concentrated on the new power that I've discovered not too long ago. A minute later, I found myself within Hermione's body.

"What for?" Harry said, angrily.

Hermione/I quickly grasped Harry's arm, as she/I whispered urgently, "Don't you get involved."

Suddenly, I once again found myself in my own body. _**"Hermione has a pretty strong mind."**_ I thought, as I tried to get back in control.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge said, smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them-with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects-would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences I had ever heard. Then-

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," Umbridge sleekly said. "Now continue reading until the end of the period."

The class continued on becoming dull and quiet. I think most fell asleep. I managed to get my essay done and was beginning my Potion's essay. Just as my senses began alerting me, my paper was suddenly snatched from underneath my pen; leaving a good size streak across the page.

"What is this Miss Brown?" Umbridge questioned, towering over me, while waving the essay in my face.

I shrugged, as I simply answered, "Homework."

"I thought I gave explicit instructions to read Chapter Two." The entire class was focused on the conversation erupting between Unbridge and I.

"I already read the chapter…and the entire textbook."

Hated burned in my hazel eyes, as I wondered through her thoughts. Every single thing thought struck a nerve in me, especially the comments about my family.

'_She is just like her mutant, freak family. Always thinking everything revolves her mindless, Snitch size brains. Just wait until I'm done with her, she'll food for the rodents like the corpses she calls parents. Her mother was a b****. Her father a m*******. She'll end up just like them.'_

The control over my emotions was lost, as I stood from my seat, staring Umbridge down. With every ounce of my voice I shouted in her face. "Listen here you terd-lickin' puta. No one talks about my family like that. Tan, kieta el stupido elephante porque el burro sabe mas que tu. Got that, baboso."

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. My hazel suddenly widened. _**"She was testing me."**_

"Follow me, and be sure to pack your things."

Umbridge was scratching something on a pink parchment, by the time I retrieved my things and marched to the front of the room. Umbridge stood from her desk and held the parchment out to me. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore."

I swiped the parchment from her hand and stormed out of the classroom, without glancing at anybody, especially Harry's wondering gaze.

* * *

~Professor Dumbledore's Office~

"We'll have to work a little more on your telepathy, Clara."

"I understand, sir," I muttered, as I slouched even further in my seat. Professor Dumbledore placed the pink parchment on his desk, before clasping his hands and leaning forward; his eyes upon me.

"What caused for this to happen?" Professor Dumbledore softly asked.

My eyes remained fixed on my robe, as I replied, "She insulted my family."

"How so?"

"I heard her thoughts," I answered. "But still, sir, she had no-"

"You have to understand, Clarissa," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "That the death of your parents was like joy to many Ministry officials. The things your parents could do, the Ministry could never obtain. You must be careful around Umbridge, my dear."

"But, Professor, what was it that the Ministry wan-"

"I'm sorry, Clarissa, but I'm afraid you're not ready to understand it." Professor Dumbledore sat straighter in his throne like chair. "Now, it says here that you'll have detention with Umbridge starting tomorrow night."

"For how long?"

"Three days," Professor Dumbledore answered. "We'll continue your lessons before your detention with Umbridge tomorrow night."

"Yes sir," I mumbled, still thinking on the matter of my family. "Good night, Professor."

"_**He knows something, but why won't he tell me now? I'm ready to understand. I know for a fact it has something to do with my family. I want to find my brothers. I want to know what's happening. Why is he shielding me out?"**_ These thoughts scrambled about within my head, as swiftly exited the office.

* * *

**Girl Author of HaloDestroyer is back. Thanks for the reviews, just keep them coming. Anyway, sorry it took awhile to update. Hope this makes up for the lost of time. Also, I want to send a shout to the Boy Author of HaloDestroyer. Just a thanks for helping me get through this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and I'll try to update soon. Bye **

**Translations:**

**Puta (Bitch)**

**Tan kieta el stupido elephante (So, shut up you stupid elephant)**

**Proque el burro sabe mas que tu (Because the donkey knows more than you)**

**Baboso (Retard)**


	10. Detention with the Toad

~Next Morning~

~Breakfast~

The sun rose, just like any other morning; but it didn't feel like one of those cheerful, jumping-on-the-table mornings. Clarissa had finished explaining her dilemma about studying with Rebecca and Anta that evening.

"How could you get detention with Umbridge?" Rebecca nearly shrieked. "I thought we were going to work on the Vanishing spell tonight."

Clarissa knew that Rebecca wasn't perfect when it came to spell casting. Any spell she would cast either backfire or not work at all. Rebecca always needed the help of Anta and Clarissa's brain. Now Clarissa, on the other hand, was pretty good, but she would usually take up hours of studying or practicing.

"Oh no." Anta appeared undetected, as she took a seat next to Clarissa. "What happened?"

A heavy sigh was released from Rebecca, as she rested her head on her incomplete Charms assignment. "Clara has detention with the toad."

Anta's dark eye widened in Clarissa's direction. "What did you do?"

Clarissa nibbled on her bottom lip, while with her fiddling with her quill, before muttering, "She may have thought of some" Clears her throat, "things…that I didn't appreciate."

"Like what?" Anta asked, as if she was a therapist.

"My parents," Clarissa quietly answered, "It was like she knew my mom and dad."

On the other side of the table, Rebecca shrugged. "That's understandable. You are always tense about that subject."

"But what's weird," Clarissa continued, as if she didn't hear Rebecca. "Was the way she thought, as if she knew I could read her mind."

* * *

~Harry's P.O.V.~

The cut on the back of my hand was bleeding again by the time I woke up. Little beads of bleed imprinted small blotches into my bed sheets. I leaned over to retrieve my glasses, as well as a small towel, from the bedside table. Carefully dabbing my left hand, my mind wondered back to the events of the day. Clara would probably suffer the same fate as I have. It troubled me to picture Clara in tears. Why is that? Why do I feel this way? Is it because, she is one of those friends I can completely trust? I quickly shrugged those thoughts away, but new ones began to form. Obviously something, that Umbridge thought, had struck a nerve within Clara. It had to be about her parents, right? Or didn't I hear that right? Well whatever it was, it wasn't good.

~Gryffindor Common Room~

"Blimey, I never thought that Brown girl would be…well, strange," Ron said, switching topics from Hermione's previous subject, while stuffing a few books in his messenger bag.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, as I slung mine over my shoulder. Something about his statement made me feel a bit uneasy.

"It's just weird how she exploded upon that Umbridge woman. I don't even think the toad was saying anything about the girl's family," Ron explained. "Did you hear Umbridge say anything?" The question was directed to Hermione.

"It was a bit odd." I continued to ignore the conversation, instead I was thinking of excuses in case they ever figured out Clara's secret. "Harry?"

My gaze was once again directed to Hermione. "You met this girl at the lake, right?" I gave a slight nod. "You must know something about her?"

I swallowed the lump that suddenly formed within my throat. What am I going to do? I promised Clara I wouldn't tell a soul, but is it really worth telling?

* * *

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

~Detention with Umbridge~

I sauntered in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where my detention with Umbridge would take place. My messenger bag was supported by my left shoulder, while my right hand held a note from Professor Dumbledore; explaining that I was late getting out of his evening lessons'.

I could hear her sugary voice say "Come in", as I knocked on the wooden door. Harry was already here, beginning his detention. As I entered, I took notice of the unrecognizable room. I remembered being here to receive a homework assignment from Professor Lupin, and the way he organized the office made it seem likely that you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank. Now, the surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing on its own dolly, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its' neck.

"You're late, Miss. Brown."

I held up the excuse. "Technically, I'm not."

I placed the note on her desk, then took a step back. Professor Umbridge unfolded the note and read it silently to herself. Mentally shuddering at the pink, kitten filled room, my gaze suddenly landed on Harry's bloodstained hand. His smooth skin was once again carved into with the words 'I-must-not-tell-lies'. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, until memory of the day at the lake manifested itself:

"_I was there when you received it, remember?"_

'_Right, I forgot.' I giggled again at how silly his thoughts were at the moment. Instead of answering, I could feel a bit of pain and hesitation. I focused my power, until I could feel the pain on my right hand. Harry's hand was hidden in his jacket pocket. I tried reaching for his hand, but Harry wasn't reluctant in letting me see the problem._

'_Should I show her?'_

_I held my palm out to him. "May I see, Harry?" Tentatively, Harry pulled his hand away from the pocket, but his jacket sleeve was still covering most of the puzzle. As Harry's fingers gently brushed against mine, I felt a slight tingle skipping across the surface of my arm. Reluctantly, I rolled up the sleeve of his jacket. I gasped at the sight, on the back of his hand were cuts that spelled out 'I-must-not-tell-lies'. "Oh my gosh, is this what she's been doing to you?"_

I suddenly felt a little on edge. Why couldn't I just kept my mouth shut? Even if I probed her mind, I still shouldn't have said anything?

~After Detention~

I hissed in pain, as I laid my quill down; cradling my hand that now had lines overlapping one another. In blood, the lines read 'Never-insult-a-teacher's-intelligence'. Just staring at the red splotch, I felt light-headed. My senses were working into overdrive that they didn't recognize the manicured hand that painfully lifted my marked hand from its gentle, protective grasp.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

I left her office wordlessly, my messenger bag strapped along my shoulder, without a second glance. In my mind's perspective, it felt like it was taking days to walk down the corridor in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. I never remembered how my cheeks got wet, until I heard the distinct sound of footsteps running in my general direction. "Clara!"

My senses were telling me not to worry, no harm would come from this familiar aura. "Clarissa?" A hand settled upon my shoulder, as I slowly came to a stop in front of a blazing pillar. Harry stepped around me, his emerald eyes met mine. There was no doubt I could feel Harry's concern growing, as more tears glistened my cheeks. Never in my life have I felt embarrassed to cry in front of someone. Despite my tender sadness, butterflies erupted within the pit of my stomach, as Harry unraveled my blue and grey scarf from my neck.

"This may sting," Harry softly warned, as he pressed the cloth ever slightly against the bloody cuts.

"Are you okay?" I stuttered, as I wiped the left over tears with my free hand.

"I'll be fine." Harry calmly replied, with a small smile. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

A couple sniffles left, as I muttered, "I think I'll be fine."

"What about Mr. Filch?"

I fished through my messenger bag, until my hand retrieved the note given to Umbridge from Professor Dumbledore. "I'll just show him this excuse."

"What does it say?"

I shrugged, knowing it was nothing to worry about. "Professor Dumbledore signed, I was late is all."

Curiosity etched into Harry's eyes. "Why were you with Dumbledore?"

I shook my head, with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Harry, but that stays between Dumbledore and me."

I could feel Harry's frustration, as I quickly retrieved my marked hand from his vice like grip. I knew how much trouble he had been getting at to meet Professor Dumbledore. I hissed in pain, as I took a step back.

"_Nice going Harry. Good job at being careful. You obviously put her-"_

"Harry. Harry," I said numerous times to get his attention back, even a shake upon his shoulder hardly helped. "It's fine. No further damage."

Harry slightly nodded, as gaze settled upon me, again. "Are you sure you don-"

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered, with a soft smile. "Good night, Harry and thank you."

I moved around him, as I continued my journey to the Ravenclaw common room; but I wasn't out of hearing range. "Good night Clara."

* * *

**The girl author of HaloDestroyer is back. Sorry it took forever to update, but I had so many projects, tests, and quizzes going on, on the same week. It has been chaotic around here. Luckily, Thanksgiving break is coming up, so there may be another update pretty soon. I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers and to those who have been keeping tabs with the story. Support has been encouraging me to update everyday, but like typed above I've been bombarded with schoolwork. Please keep the reviews coming. Y'all are the best. ;D**


	11. The Secret Meeting

Two weeks have passed since Clarissa's three-day detention. About a week ago, Clara was able to remove the bandages to her cut hand, that was how Anta and Rebecca first observed the words; and trust me it wasn't a pretty sight. Since then, her two friends have been scolding Clara into reporting the situation to Professor Dumbledore. Always, her response would be 'I'll tell him at my next lesson', but she never seemed to do it. Defense Against the Dark Arts has continued to be a pain, but Clara promised Professor Dumbledore, that she would control herself.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. The girls decided to walk around and possibly have a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks; instead Anta suggested a stop at the Hog's Head. Unfortunately, Clara knew better, but she understood Anta didn't want either Becca or her realizing the significance of it. The three Ravenclaws trudged through the snow, until they stopped in front of the entrance. Before entering, Becca asked, "Why are we here?"

Clara simply answered, "There's a secret meeting, Anta wanted to hear about."

Becca shrugged, as she followed Clara through the door; Anta waiting for them in the warm, enclosed area of the pub. Nobody turned at the ding of the entrance bell, they were all focused upon an argument between Hermione and a fifth year Hufflepuff student.

Anta's shoulders slightly slumped. _"We've already missed half of it."_

Clara shook her head after probing a few minds. _**"This argument is pointless."**_

"What's going on?" Becca whispered.

"This meeting is supposed to be about having Harry secretly teaching us how to defend ourselves. Not just for our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s, but for life in general," Clara, explained. "But all these people want to know is how Diggory died. They don't care if Voldemort returned."

"I don't care what these losers think." Becca pointed silently to different people. "I just want to pass my O.W.L."

"I agree," Anta replied.

Harry looked as if he was about to lunge at someone, the Hufflepuff student in particular. "If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help." His anger was already at boiling point. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

Harry cast a menacing look in Hermione's direction. _"This is all her fault. She decided to display me like some sort of freak and of course they had all turned up to see just how wild my story was…"_

"_**Poor Harry." **_Clara's spirit heavily descended after hearing Harry's thoughts. _**"Maybe I could find something, that will trigger anything within these people."**_ So began, Clara's grand adventure into Harry's mind.

"So," said Hermione, her voice high-pitched. "So…like I was saying…if you want to-"

A spark of interest ignited in Clara's hazel eyes. _**"I didn't know he could do that."**_

"…how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," Clara interrupted, all eyes were fixed upon the stranger, but she kept her gaze on Harry.

Harry's stomach did a couple somersaults, as his emerald eyes locked upon the only female that could cause any part of him to go crazy. She gave him one of those shy, innocent smiles that made his heart quicken. He felt like he was back on the train, where he thought how beautiful and different she was. Harry knew it was hard to find a girl with a unique personality, but he was glad to have met Clarissa.

"-that you can produce a Patronus?" There was a murmur of interest around the group at this time.

Harry was taken aback. "Yeah."

"A corporeal Patronus?" Harry felt like his jaw was hanging open. "You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, practically speechless.

"_How did she kno-,"_ Harry shook his head, chuckling to himself so nobody would notice. His gaze met Clara's. _"You're reading my thoughts, aren't you?"_

Clara giggled quietly to herself, as she gave a slight nod.

* * *

~After the Meeting~

We all came to the conclusion of allowing Harry to properly teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not the rubbish, that Umbridge is teaching us at the moment, but actual techniques to defend themselves. The only problem at this instant was the question: where were they going to meet without being caught by the toad? You could say that was their homework assignment from 'Professor' Potter. Anta and Becca followed, as Clara went to greet Harry.

"Hi Harry." Clara took a seat beside Hermione. Becca sat on Clara's left with Anta next to her.

Harry smiled his hello, before gesturing to Hermione and Ron. "Clara these are my mates: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

After receiving their acknowledgment, Clara addressed her friends, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, these lovely people are Anta Deen and Rebecca Baker."

"You can call me Becca," Rebecca assured.

"Hermione, do you have the sign up sheet?" Anta asked. "We forgot to sign our names."

"Sure." After retrieving the parchment and a quill from her bag, Hermione handed it to Anta first.

"The three of you don't sound like you're from here," Ron inquired.

"We're all from America," Becca answered, after inscribing her name on the parchment and passing it to Clara. "But I moved here about the same time Clara did. We became close friends after-"Becca trailed off.

"After what?" It was silent, except for the scratching of quill against paper.

"Before Clara's parents died," Becca muttered, but everyone at the table still heard.

The trio's eyes were fixed upon Clara. "What happened?" Ron asked.

"Ron-"

"I don't want to talk about," Clara roughly replied, as she slid the parchment and quill to Hermione, who stashed the items into her messenger bag.

Hermione piped in to change the subject. "Harry has told us so much about you, especially your…powers," She whispered the last bit.

Clara felt as if her whole world came crashing down upon her. The powers were her most treasured secret. "What?"

"Is something the matter?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows arched in confusion.

Instead of answering, Clara ignored her. To Harry, he could tell that he was in trouble by the intimidating glare Clara was shooting off at him. "You told them?"

"I can-Clara!" Harry called out to her as she exited the Hog's Head, a trail of steam following after. Harry swiftly stood from his chair, nearly falling over, as he went after her.

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

"_**I can't believe him! He promised he wouldn't tell anybody!"**_ I furiously thought. My senses were signaling off about someone behind me, but I knew it was Harry.

"Clara!"

I kept stomping through the snow, as I reached down for some of the white, icy substance. My hands tightly compacted the snow, as I twisted around and was ready to smash it into Harry's face. What I wasn't expecting was how close he was. Even though, I was upset with him I still felt butterflies fluttering around my stomach, as he grasped both my wrists; making me drop the snowball.

"Clarissa-"

"I trusted you," I shouted. "I trusted you and then you go off and blab it to the entire school!" My rambles were coming out slurred. "You're a jerk. I thought you were my friend!"

"-I didn't tell them!" Harry managed to say through all my struggling.

I froze. My gaze met Harry's, as my eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they figured most of it out themselves." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Look, if you don't believe me, read my mind."

I let out an exasperated sigh, as I did as he said. Surprisingly, he was telling the truth. I see him sitting in one of the armchairs, as his friends riddled out my secret on the sofa. "You're not lying," I muttered.

Harry's fingers glided away from wrists and up my arms. "I'm sorry, Harry," I mumbled into his chest, as we embraced one another. How could I ever doubt Harry?

"Oh, I'm not forgiving you just yet?" Harry said, as my lips fell further into a frown. Suddenly, I felt something cold gradually sliding down my neck and melting under the warm bundle I call a sweater and jacket. For about a minute, I was hopping around trying to free myself from the icy liquid cascading down my back. After my amusing charade, I gulped down breathes of the frigid weather

"Payback." Harry was laughing a distance away from me. The boy-who-lived took notice of my straight face. No smile, no glimpse of laughter. "Clara?"

I didn't answer, as I leaned down and secretly gathered some snow into my small hands. "Clara, I didn't mean it. I-I just wanted to make you happy." I ignored him, as I hid the snow behind my back, gently compacting it into a ball. "I'm sorry, Clara?"

I shook my head, as I imitated Harry's exact words. "I'm not forgiving you just yet." Slowly and teasingly, I pulled out the newly formed snowball.

"Oh, no," Harry muttered.

I softly laughed, as I shrugged my shoulders, "Payback."

* * *

**The girl author of HaloDestroyer is sincerely sorry for not updating. I had too many projects that were practically due on the same day. Then, thanks this cold weather, I got sick. I work hard everyday just to open up some free time for an awesome story like this. Thanks for the support and reviews. They're always bringing up my spirit. Please continue to reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for the late update.**


	12. The Truth Behind the Brown Family

~The Monday After The Hogsmeade Trip~

Anta, Becca, and Clarissa spent the early morning before breakfast examining a large notice that had been affixed to the Ravenclaw signboard. So massive that it covered everything else on it (the lists of second hand spell books for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Mr. Filch, the Quidditch team training schedule, the Weasleys' new advertisement for testers, the dates of the other Hogsmeade weekends, and the lost-and-found posters.)

_The above is in accordance with _

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-four_

_Signed:_

_Delores Jane Umbridge_

_High Inquisitor_

"She knows," Clarissa quietly mumbled to herself. She knew how much Harry was looking forward to doing the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts meetings. Unfortunately, her friends over heard.

"But how?"

Clara ignored Becca as she muttered her thoughts aloud, "I was aware of some negative emotions, but I couldn't identify where they were coming from." Clara shrugged. "I figured it was one the students at the meeting."

Anta stepped forward. "And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up to see Harry can be trusted," Anta concur with Clara on the topic. "Any of them could have run off and told Umbridge."

* * *

~Within the Evening~

~Harry's P.O.V.~

All the Gryffindors were sleeping by the time the clock chimed eight o' clock. Everyone except my friends and I, who were crouched around the fireplace listening to my godfather briefing us on the conflicts between Voldemort and the Order. Another issue that was discussed were hidden locations for the soon to be Defense Against the Dark Arts meetings. Instead of focusing on the conversation, my mind was else where; but to be specific on someone. Clarissa Brown. Why was she against the topic of her parents? What exactly happened to her parents? I couldn't keep the thoughts to myself , I went ahead and asked, "Sirius, do you know a Brown family?"

"Harry-"

"It's alright Hermione." Sirius calming the bushy-haired girl. "Why do you ask, Harry?"

I shrugged. "I know a Brown, but I'm just curious about her background. This past weekend, she was really hesitant on the topic of her family."

Sirius nodded. "It's true I knew a Brown family. Their son was the best of friends with your father, Lupin, and I. Samuel was the peacemaker in the group and the most studious out of the four of us." I couldn't help, but to chuckle at the last bit. "After graduation, he married a unique muggle."

"What do you mean by unique?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Isabelle knew about magic, but could never perform a spell," Sirius explained. "Nobody in her family could not perform magic, but like Isabelle, they knew about it."

"Did they move to America?" I inquired, remembering the conversation we had with Clara and her friends.

"_**The three of you don't sound like you're from here," Ron questioned.**_

"_**Oh," Becca perked up, after passing the parchment and quill to Clara. "We're all from America." She pointed a finger to herself. "I moved here about the same time Clara did."**_

Sirius inclined his head. "They had four children in the states; three boys and a girl. When the children were a little older, the family moved back to London.

"Months after they settled into their home, Voldemort attacked. He murdered Samuel and Isabelle, but nobody knew what became of their children."

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "But I thought You-Know-Who was gone after confronting Harry. How could he have reappeared years later?"

"Members of the Order and the Ministry had no idea on the matter," Sirius answered.

"Wait a minute." Ron sat up from slouching over too much. "You said 'nobody knew what became of their children', I mean, one of them must have turned up, right?"

My heart began to beat rapidly at the question. "The Browns' daughter was the only one found out of the wreckage," Sirius replied.

My insides twisted into knots, as I tried to swallow the lump within my throat. "Was the girl..." I finally doused the lump. "...hurt?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Dumbledore found her in a broom closet, but nobody knew what the Professor did with the child. He wouldn't tell anybody." Suddenly, Sirius's face tensed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" I said, anxiously. He had vanished. I stared into the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Why did he-?" Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still gazing at the fire.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something. The three of us scrambled to our feet and ran for our separate dorms.

* * *

**Girl Author of HaloDestroyer is back. Sorry if this is short, but I promise I'll update again, before Christmas. Thanks for the reviews, y'all are awesome.**


	13. Uncloaking A New Power

~Two Weeks Later~

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

News was being transferred through different students' lips about the schedule days for Harry's secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, otherwise known as Dumbledore's Army (or D.A. for short). I felt guilt wearing down upon my shoulders for I haven't been able to attend the last two meetings, my friends and the trio understood how busy I was with the week's homework assignments.

The frosty grass crunched under Rebecca's and my feet as we approached the Quidditch pitch. Today's game was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Anta never cared for the sport, said 'we showed enough challenging superiority towards one another in the halls. Why does it have to be demonstrated on brooms?'

**(A/N: I'm not going into full detail about the match, so I'm skipping towards the end.)**

~End of the Match~

Shivers were running up and down my spine, as Lee Jordan announced the ending of the game. The Gryffindor players were cutting it close, until Harry retrieved the Snitch. With that the house of the lion won the Quidditch game. Becca and I were so excited to get down to the pitch to congratulate the team. My senses were suddenly crackling like firecrackers, as my eyes directed themselves onto Harry, who was just bounding off his broom. My hazel gaze targeted one of the Slytherin players, who just swung his bat at a Bludger that was intended for Harry. "Harry! Look out!"

* * *

~Harry's P.O.V.~

The force of something had me lying on the frozen grass, as grumbles and groans erupted from my mouth. It felt like a Whomping Willow had just used me as target practice. My eyes were blurry for a minute or two, even with my glasses. A figure suddenly appeared from the corner of my fuzzy vision. I could faintly hear a voice calling my name.

* * *

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

I slid onto my knees, as I approached Harry, who was thankfully moving. He removed his hand from his forehead, as his eyes squinted in my direction. I began to burn up, as his thoughts freely flowed into my mind.

'_They were right about angels being beautiful.'_ I couldn't help giggling, as my cheeks began to radiate more. Harry's emerald eyes widened. _'Did I just say-think that?'_

My curly bangs hid my bashful self, as I softly asked, "Are you alright?"

The embarrassment left, as Harry replied with a slight, but painful, nod. Madam Hooch was zooming above us to one of the Slytherin players above us, while Harry allowed me to adjust his footing.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," Rebecca angrily marched toward Harry and I. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you catch the Snitch-but Gryffindor won, Harry, your team won." Harry and I laughed, as we watched Becca practically proclaim to the entire Wizarding World that the House of Courage won the Quidditch match.

From behind, I heard a snort. Beside me, Harry cautiously turned to the sleek-blond haired Slytherin Seeker. Draco Malfoy. The ferret, what people began calling him during fourth year, landed close by; white-faced with fury, as he was still managing a sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" He said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was _born in a born_… Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders, steering me to the rest of the Gryffindor team. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying much attention to the butterflies within the pit of my stomach or the fact that I was being introduced to the Gryffindor players. In the distance, Ron dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and was slowly trudging back to the changing rooms, alone. The cheerfulness from earlier was consumed by sadness.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly-we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Becca, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"-we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either-for his father, you know-" My senses were beginning to buzz, again. Ron's twin brothers, if I recall are named Fred and George, stiffened, looking around at Malfoy.

"Leave it." The Gryffindor captain, which I believe is called Angelina, at once took Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-"

"-but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay-"

Immediately, Harry and I grabbed hold of George; meanwhile it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Becca, and another Gryffindor player to stop Fred from pouncing onto Malfoy, who was laughing openly.

"Or perhaps," Malfoy continued, leering as he backed away. "you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"

I lost my grip, as both Harry and George were sprinting at Malfoy. I could feel Harry's mix of emotions anger, frustration, and pain, as he merely drew back his fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoy's stomach-

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE!_ STOP!_" I screamed, as the palm of hands absentmindly rose in Harry and George's direction.

* * *

~Harry's P.O.V.~

I could hear the girls' screams, Malfoy's cries of pain, George swearing, a whistle blowing, and the bellowing of the crowd around me, but I didn't care, not until an unknown force knocked me over did I abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy, I could reach…

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch screamed, as she approached with her whistle in one hand and her other reaching into her robes for her wand.

"_**So she didn't cast the spell."**_ My eyes adjusted before they fell upon the purple, transparent wall that separated Malfoy and I. Confused, I turned in every direction until my gaze landed upon Clara. Her hands were raised, glowing and shaking. Beads of sweat glided down her heart-shaped face. Becca was quickly beside Clara, as her hands fell limply at her sides with the glow disappearing, while her knees gave way to the Earth below.

"I've never seen behavior like it-back up to the castle, both of you and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now!_" Madam Hooch ordered.

Becca is a nice friend, but I wanted to be the one to hold Clara, as regained her strength. Instead, George and I turned on our heels and marched off the pitch, both of us panting, neither saying a word to each other.

"_**How was it possible for Clara to do that?"

* * *

**_

**Girl author of HaloDestroyer is HERE! Like promised I updated before Christmas. Clarissa's and Harry's feelings are beginning manifest. I remembered I had a question about my character Clarissa Brown, and this may help some of you who are confused as well. In chapter one, I put down Clarissa being a shy, quiet character. What I gave you was what she is like on the outside. Throughout the rest of the chapters you get to meet the real Clarissa Brown. Is this making sense? If not I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating for the rest of the year. I'm going to take a break to celebrate Christmas, but then I'll be on vacation until school starts again. I'll begin the next chapter by the time we go back. The reviews are awesome. I love the support that this story is getting. **

**In case y'all get bored there is another story, or in this case one-shot, on HaloDestroyer's profile that y'all could enjoy. It's called ****You Were There.**** You'll just have to read to find out what it is about.**

**I know I said that the Boy author of HaloDestroyer was going to update, but we're having difficulty revising some of his stories, so those are on hold for a little while longer.**

**Again, thanks for reading and sticking to this story. MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	14. What Is This I'm Feeling'

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, Anta Deen, and Clarissa 'Clara' Brown.

* * *

**

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and an avalanche of homework. For the past couple of days, I've been avoiding Harry. Every time I silently walk pass him, his thoughts fill my mind. How did I push him away from Malfoy? The truth was I couldn't recall how it appeared. Professor Dumbledore explained that it might have been a force field. During our last lesson, the professor tried to have me recreate the purple wall, but with no success. Still, he continued the rest of my training.

Another D.A. meeting was officially scheduled for tonight. After a finishing a few assignments, I decided to arrive at the Room of Requirement early. Rebecca was able to explain to me how to enter the room; imagine something you really need and the door will appear. And it did. The solid oak door creaked open, as I entered. I was surprised to discover that I wasn't the only one to conjure the thought to arrive early.

* * *

~Harry's P.O.V.~

I was pleased to have arrived before the D.A. meeting begun. The lamps burst into light, as the room was vibrant with Christmas decorations. Dobby must have taken the liberty in refurbishing for the holiday. There was no doubt the elf did it, because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of my face and bearing the legend HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

I had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open. I was stunned to catch sight of Clarissa entering. I hadn't seen Clara at the last few meeting and recently I had the feeling she was avoiding me. Her voice drew me out my trance.

"Wow." Clara glanced around at the Christmas decorations that remained where they were. "Did you put them up?"

I shook my head. "No, it was Dobby the house-elf."

A smile graced her lips; she took another look at the elf's handy-work. A soft giggle escaped, as her hazel eyes were set upon something in my direction.

"What?" I questioned, as my brow furrowed.

Her index finger pointed to the ceiling, gesturing for me to look up. "Mistletoe."

She was right. Above my head, a leafy plant with polished red berries adorning it, hung from the ceiling. My heart racing, I took a giant step away from it.

"Good thinking." Clara's gentle laughter sent a familiar swooping sensation within my stomach, causing me to take deep shallow breaths. She slowly strolled toward me, avoiding the perimeter around the mistletoe. I couldn't help, but chuckle. She stopped in front of me, her eyes gently staring back into mine. "You're still curious about what happened on the pitch, aren't you?" I softly nodded. "Trust me when I say this Harry." Clara shook her head. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was about to tell me. "But I don't know how that happened." She shrugged. "It just did." The door creaked open, my mouth open ready to reply, as students began filing in.

* * *

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

"We can practice in pairs," Harry announced as soon as all the D.A. members arrived. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try stunning again."

The students divided into pairs; Anta and I stepped off to the side. Since I missed the last couple meetings, Anta and Becca were helpful enough to educate me on the spells I missed. Unfortunately, when practicing the Impediment Jinx in the Ravenclaw common room, an object would either explode or an innocent Ravenclaw girl ends up having the worst hair day (Which may have happened a couple of times to Rebecca). Today was different; Anta was able to freeze me a dozen times, while no sparks flew from my wand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anta asked, as I examined my wand.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is there a problem?" Harry stepped toward us, after examining Seamus and Dean.

"It seems that I can't conjure the jinx," I explained. "Every time I say it, nothing happens."

"I've already gotten her about three times," Anta answered Harry's curious glance.

"Okay." Harry nodded, as he gestured for my partner to return to her spot. "Anta, go back to your position." Anta did as she was told. "Now Clara, show me."

I took my stance, as I shouted, "Impedimenta." Nothing happened, as I swished my wand.

Harry stood close behind me. "First off." He took my wand hand and pointed it at Anta. "You're waving your wand too much; keep it steady." Harry leaned forward near my ear. His breaths against my neck were causing shivers to run down my spine; heat coursed though my body. "Second," Harry whispered. "Relax. Concentrate."

With my mind cleared and focused, I shouted the Impediment Jinx directly at Anta. My friend was suddenly thrown onto the ground frozen. As I lowered my wand, Harry withdrew his hand in astonishment. Harry gaped. "Brilliant, well done Clara."

'_**Well I couldn't have accomplished the spell without an amazing teacher.'**_ A horde of butterflies erupted within my stomach, as I gave Harry an appreciative hug.

~The End of the D.A. Meeting~

At the end of the hour, Harry called the students to a halt. "You're getting really good," He said, beaming at us all. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff…maybe even Patronuses." There was a murmur of excitement.

As everybody began filing out, I caught Harry smiling in my direction which I freely returned while Anta retrieved her schoolbag.

We were rounding a corner, as Anta's hand suddenly dove into her schoolbag. "Oh no!" We came to a halt.

"What?"

"I left the potions book in the room," Anta exclaimed, but not too loud for Filch to hear us.

I shrugged. "You could borrow mine."

A guilty look was laid out on her face, as she scratched the spaces between her tiny braids from anxiety. "Actually-"

"That was my textbook, wasn't it?" A slight nod was my only response, as I let out a sigh. Began turning in the direction of the Room of Requirement. "I'll get it."

"I'll meet you in the common room," Anta softly called. My senses kept me alert for Filch and Ms. Norris or a prefect, as I approached the inconspicuous door. _**'I need to get in there…I need to retrieve my potion book.'**_ I paced back and forth, keeping this thought within my head. The wooden oak door appeared on my third request. I turned left toward a bookshelf, as I entered. _**'There you are.'**_ I thought, as I collected my potion book from the third shelf. As I turned to leave, a small, quiet gasp escaped my lips. My gaze landed upon Harry and Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw that my friends and I constantly try to avoid, snogging underneath the mistletoe. The same mistletoe, I pointed out before the D.A. meeting. My knees began to tremble, while my heart hammered against my chest. I felt like a dead flower that was left out in the sun for too long. The edges of my vision began to blur, but I ignored it; refraining myself from shedding tears.

'_**No Clarissa, you don't like him…He's just a friend…Get out of here.'**_ I silently snuck out of the room (well not quietly enough, the door squeaking as it opened), my potion book clutched tightly to my chest.

* * *

~Harry's P.O.V.~

I felt guilty for just standing like a statue while Cho kissed me, that I eventually returned her affection. Unfortunately, it wasn't as powerful as when I touch Clara. At the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a black robe and brown shoulder-length hair, as the door squeaked close.

'_**Brunette hair, black robes. I thought I saw blue…Oh, man. Clara?'**_

~o~o~o~

Returning to the common room, I found Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione said nastily to Ron, after I explained what happened between Cho and myself.

"She was the one who started it," I said. "I wouldn't've-she just sort of came at me-and next thing she's crying allover me-I didn't know what to do-"

"Don't blame you, mate," Ron said, looking alarmed at the very thought.

"You just had to be nice to her," Hermione said. "You were, weren't you?"

"Well," I said, an unpleasant heat creeping up my face. "I sort of-patted her on the back a bit."

* * *

**The girl author of HaloDestroyer is back. Sorry it took forever to update, but I've been extremely busy. After coming back from Christmas Break, I was swarmed by a truckload of homework; projects included. I have about two projects due soon, so I'm busy getting those done. To top it off, after school started up again, my grandmother decided to spend at least two weeks with us. So, I'm trying to spend as much time I have with her as possible. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to those who have reviewed, the comments bring happiness back into my gloomy school life. Keep those reviews coming people.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!**


	15. I Would Never Leave You

**Disclaimer: I only own Anta Deen, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, Clarissa 'Clara' Brown and any other characters that are not associated with the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**

The following morning, word got around about Mr. Weasley's accident. The Weasley family, as well as Harry and Hermione, were excused that day; up til the Christmas holidays.

The event from the other night was forever stamped into Clarissa's fragile mind. After witnessing the kiss shared between Harry and Cho, Clarissa finally confronted her inner self, establishing the fact that she has strong feelings for the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. It would defiantly explain the wild butterflies, the awkward silence, and the light blush. Should she tell him? What if he didn't return her feelings? Clarissa shook her head, coming to the conclusion to leave her feelings bottled up. At least, she would keep herself safe from getting hurt, right? Clarissa finished tying Harry's Christmas present to Rebecca's owl before turning in for the night. Her mind continued to ponder these questions, as her eyes fluttered closed.

~o~o~o~

Soon Christmas came to an end and everything was supposedly going well for Harry, until Professor Snape arrived at Grimaulds Place. Under orders from Dumbledore, Snape was to speak to Harry about taking lessons in Occlumency. Even after an argument between Sirius and Snape, all the Order members knew they shouldn't alienate Dumbledore's requests.

That evening, instead of contemplating on returning to school to be greeted with new lessons with Professor Snape and his connection with Voldemort, his mind was reflecting on the being that made him feel as if he was floating with a broom or a simple spell. Clarissa Brown. Harry remembered that night with Cho; he knew the being that tried sneaking away was Clarissa. How was he ever going to proclaim his feelings to her, when he is going to end up kissing another girl, like Cho? Or would it be best to hold these emotions to himself? Harry continued to question his thoughts, as his thumbs caressed the leather casing in his lap.

* * *

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. The day of the Hogsmeade Trip. Hermione personally asked Anta and I to meet her at the Three Broomsticks around midday. She was planning on confronting Rita Skeeter and thought it would be useful if I were there in case the reporter tried anything. I never did cared for Skeeter's work, but I had no problem with the matter.

Like promised, Anta and I arrived around midday at the Three Broomsticks. We found Hermione with Luna and Skeeter in a secluded area, away from the other students and visiting adults.

Minutes later, Hermione stood from her chair waving at the Three Broomstick's entrance. "Harry! Harry, over here!" My heart began to beat rapidly. I guess avoiding him is out of the question. He took a seat between Hermione and me, while his emerald eyes continued to stare at my neutral expression; hoping to at least greet him, but nothing stuttered out. Luna sat beside Anta on her right.

"I thought you were with Cho, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!" I sank further into the wooden chair, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Cho?" said Rita at once, twisting around in her seat to stare avidly at Harry. "A girl?"

She tried snatching for her crocodile-skin handbag, but suddenly noticed that Anta has it.

"It's none of your business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," Hermione told Rita coolly.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, staring from Rita to Luna to Anta to me, I could feel Harry's concern, when I wouldn't return his gaze, to Hermione.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," said Rita, taking a large slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" She shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," Hermione replied coldly. Her glances, afterwards, asked for me watch her like a hawk, which I returned a slight nod.

'_**Oh no, will she stop thinking about Harry and- you better not ask that you ugly piece of-"**_

She took another great gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Pretty gir-"

"One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," I shouted, nearly growled in her face, but Anta held a leash on me.

"What deal?" said Rita, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Miss Prissy hasn't mentioned a deal yet, she just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days…" She took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and some girl." Cooling myself down. "Find someone who cares, why don't ya?"

I shook my head toward Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I promised Becca that I would meet her for an assignment." I tucked in my seat before putting my coat and scarf on. "I suddenly remembered."

A frown formed upon her face, as she sighed. "I understand, thanks for coming."

I ignored Harry's thoughts for me to stay, as I walked out of the Three Broomsticks into the February winter weather.

* * *

~By The Lake~

D.O.G. wondered around, chasing a couple insects here and there. I sat curled up on a boulder watching the saltwater as it drifted in and out on the shore. I mind was still pondering on a number of questions. Why am I so protective around Harry? When have I started feeling jealous? There are a bunch of boys at Hogwarts, but why is it Harry that I feel the fluttering of butterflies and the giddiness? Am I actually falling for-

My body tensed, as I suddenly sensed a warm, soothing presence approaching the boulder I was huddled upon.

"Hi Harry," I greeted, not even turning.

"Hey," He acknowledged hesitantly. "Mind if I join you?" I scooted a bit, allowing a spot for him.

"I haven't seen much of you, since we got back," Harry said, pulling me away from the debate that was increasing within my head. My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes, frustration etched within them, as he shook his head. "There you go again."

"What did I do?" I calmly asked, as he stood abruptly; D.O.G. froze staring at the both of us. Harry's hands curled into fists inside his jacket pockets, his emerald eyes staring intently at me. I involuntarily gulped. "You've been ignoring me ever since Christmas break, like now for example."

"No I have-" My remark was interrupted.

"_Right_, when was the last time we ever talked?" His eyes narrowed more, behind his wired rim glasses.

I shrugged. "Just now."

"That doesn't count. Every time I walk near you, you diverge onto another path." He pointed an accusing finger at me. "You saw me kissing Cho before the holidays, didn't you?"

I silently averted my gaze away from Harry's, my wavy hair shielding out everything. D.O.G.'s fur coat comfortingly nuzzled against my leg.

Harry's glare softened, as he knelt in front of me, his warm, rough hands rested against my cold cheeks. I shivered from the contact, while he quietly asked, "Is that what this is about?"

I nodded, trying to force my head to turn, but with Harry's hands warming my face it was quite difficult. In other words, I had no choice but to stare into his. "I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other." I sighed. "Cho usually gets what she wants," I muttered the last bit.

I hadn't realized that Harry's hands slid from my cheeks, down my arms, and gently around my waist. My head automatically curled into the base of his neck, as my arms circled around his neck.

"I would never leave you," Harry muttered so softly, that I wasn't sure if I actually heard it.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Hey everyone! HaloDestroyer here. Sorry it took so long to update, but it has been extremely busy where I'm at. Now that it's third quarter, school has been dumping more and more homework assignments and projects. Also, about a week ago, my parents have officially hired me into the business, which means I'm busy four days a week. Then on one of my free days, I have to volunteer to tutor a student at an elementary school. So that leaves only leaves two other days open (Sunday and Tuesday), but I can't do this in front of parents, which leaves Tuesdays. I'm under a lot of stress and pressure, but writing stories and drawing are the only things I have around here, so I'll try as best I can to update.**


	16. Dumbledore's Army Caught

**Disclaimer****: HaloDestroyer only owns Anta Deen, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, and Clarissa 'Clara' Brown. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

~Many Days After The Hogsmeade Trip~

Once again, Harry and Clarissa were on friendly speaking terms. They had no problems for the next couple days confronting each other with their problems, especially when Clarissa could easily slip into his mind for unwanted information. She knew this was an invasion of privacy, but Clarissa wanted Harry to realize that he had a caring friend ready to step in to save the day.

Meanwhile, Clarissa continued her lessons with Professor Dumbledore. At the moment, Dumbledore was hoping to enhance Clarissa's ability to use her mind, like for example the mind reading, the empath, and hopefully to discover the trigger that allowed her to produce a shield. For the time being, Clarissa had been using her power of empath to locate a strong aura. It was depressed, but why?

"What do you feel, Miss Brown?" Dumbledore inquired.

Her eyes were closed in concentration. "I feel...sadness...outside the castle." Clarissa furrowed her eyebrows. "...Professor Trelawney..."

"Do you know why she is grieving?"

Somewhere close to Professor Trelawney, Clarissa felt another presence, but this it more sinister. "No, but...she's not alone."

Professor Dumbledore swiftly marched from his elegant chair, ushering Clarissa to follow; leaving her robe and schoolbag behind. He led her down many stairs until they approached the oak doors that led out into the courtyard. Clarissa could hear the deafening sound of voices.

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps toward Professor McGonagall, who was calming Professor Trelawney in a comforting hug. More and more students began to crowd the courtyard. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," Dumbledore's deep voice bellowed, as the double oak doors swung open. He turned slightly to Clarissa. "Remain here," He muttered to her, for only her ears.

* * *

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

I was beginning to miss the D.A meeting, not to just learn new spells, but to see Harry. Ever since I got back into the swing of visiting Dumbledore for our weekly lesson, I've been beginning to see less of Harry and his friends. It was as if Professor Dumbledore wanted to separate the two of us. Today Professor McGonagall was helping me, while Professor Dumbledore was busy working at his desk. He was impressed with my determination throughout the lessons, especially since we had solved the puzzle of my forcefield. This power was triggered by adrenaline, it was more my will power to protect the people I cared deeply. Professor Dumbledore's office door was suddenly swung open. Surprised, I diminished the forcefield that was nearly formed. Cornelius Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Percy Weasely, gripping Harry by the neck collar of his uniform, marched into the Professor's office.

"So you have no idea," said Fudge in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You a not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Harry. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Harry blandly. I wanted to laugh, but after sensing his fear I grew nervous myself.

"So it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?" My heart began to beat wildly.

"Yes, it is," said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look innocent surprise onto his face.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

~o~o~o~

I was surprised to found out Cho was the big mouth. Umbridge explained how the girl came to her and revealed information about Dumbledore's Army.

Things went down hill, after Professor Dumbledore convinced everyone that he organized this whole charade.

A streak of silver light flashed around the room, as Fudge ordered Dawlish and Shacklebolt to take Dumbledore in. The floor trembled, with a bang ringing throughout the office. Catching a twinkle in the Professor's eyes, I pushed Harry and Cho into Professor McGonagall's arms before forming a purple forcefield around us.

* * *

~Harry's P.O.V.~

A streak of silver light flashed around Dumbledore's office. There was a bang like a gunshot, and the floor trembled. I felt Clara's hands push me into Professor McGonagall's arms, as she forced my body down on the floor when a second silver flash went off. The light began to dim, as my curious eyes glanced up. In front of us, with her hands out stretched, a glow illuminated from them. Coughing in the dust, a dark figure fell to the ground with a crash in front of me.

* * *

~Third P.O.V.~

Dust was still floating gently down through the air onto them. Panting slightly, Harry saw a very tall figure moving toward them. Clarissa's hands fell limply by her sides, as the purple translucent wall slowly disappeared. Harry stood quickly, allowing Clarissa to stumble backwards into his arms. Their eyes met, as Clarissa acknowledged that she was fine.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Harry," Clarissa softly replied.

"Are you all right?" Professor Dumbledore asked, as he approached the group.

"Yes!" Professor McGonagall answered, getting up and dragging Cho with her.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: the Headmaster's desk had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley, and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Dumbledore in a low voice. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, thank him for me, won't you, Minerva?

"Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate-you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember-"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh no," said Dumbledore with a grim smile. "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you..."

"Professor Dumbledore..." Harry began, as drew closer to the Headmaster. Clarissa gently grasped his arm and pulled him slightly back.

"Listen to me, Harry," Dumbledore said urgently. "you must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams-you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me-"

The man called Dawlish was stirring. Dumbledore seized Harry's wrist, that was balancing Clarissa until her strength returned.

"Remember-close your mind-"

Clarissa suddenly felt this malicious anger growing inside her, as she stared at Dumbledore. Like a predator ready to prance on it's prey. She finally realized, that the contact between Harry and her; Harry was transferring some of his emotions to her. Clarissa remembered their meetings and how Harry would say he looked up to Dumbledore, but she knew at the moment he didn't. Clarissa stroked Harry's hand, that was wrapped around her shoulders, sending sooth emotions into him. The tension within Harry began to dissipate, as both teenagers started to feel the flips and butterflies in their stomachs.

"-you will understand," whispered Dumbledore, before turning to Clarissa. "You will continue your studies with Professor McGonagall." Clarissa nodded, as she pulled away from Harry. Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them had gone.

* * *

**HALODESTROYER IS BACK! Spring Break has finally arrived! Thank the Lord almighty! ;D Any way I was lucky enough to type this while on the road with my new iPad, so all I had to do was email it to the iMac at home. Yeah that's right, I can't submit this to FanFiction on the iPad, so I had wait until I got home. Hopefully, now there will be more chapters coming your way.**

**If you go to HaloDestroyer's main profile page you will also see a Harry Potter Oneshot between Harry/OC. It has me kind of nervous that there are only two reviews, since it had been uploaded. Please continue to review, I love most the comments so far. Hope y'all have a safe week. **


	17. Wacky Weasley Day

**Disclaimer: Anta Deen, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, & Clarissa 'Clara' Brown are HaloDestroyer's creations.**

* * *

_-_BY ORDER OF-

_The Ministry of Magic_

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight_

Signed:

_Cornelius Arnold Fudge_

MINISTER OF MAGIC

No matter where Clarissa went within the castle the next day, the sole topic of conversation was Dumbledore's disappearance.

Later during the day, Clarissa was pulled from class by Filch. He didn't say anything, just grudgingly towing her to Umbridge's office.

"Here we are," He said, as he knocked three times upon Umbridge's office and pushed it open. "The Brown girl to see you, ma'am."

Umbridge's office was the same as usual except for the large wooden lying across the front of her deskon which golden letters spelled the word HEADMISTRESS. Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling upon some of her pink parchment, but looked up and smiled widely at their entrance.

"Thank you, Argus," She said sweetly.

"Not at all, ma'am, not at all," Filch said, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit, and exiting backward.

"Sit," Umbridge said curtly, pointing toward a chair, and Clarissa sat. Umbridge continued to scribble for a few moments. Clarissa watched some of the foul kittens gamboling around the plates over her head, wondering what fresh horror she had in store for her.

"Well now," Umbridge said finally, setting down her quill and surveying Clarissa complacently like a toad about to swallow a particularly juicy fly. "What would you like to drink?"

"Excuse me?" Clarissa said, quite sure she had misheard her.

"To drink, Miss Brown," She repeated, smiling still more widely. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

As Umbridge named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup of glass of it appeared upon her desk.

Already knowing the contents of the beverages through the toad's mind, Clarissa answered, "Nothing, thank you."

"I wish you to have a drink with me," Umbridge said, her voice becoming more dangerously sweet. Even if Clarissa did drink any one of the contents, the interrogation would have still taken a turn for the worst.

Anyway, the rest of the day went by smoothly, that is until a firework was thrown into Clarissa's Transfiguration class and exploded into a crackling dragon.

"Dear, dear," Professor McGonagall said, as one of the dragons soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. "Miss. Brown, would you mind running along to the headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes, as she silently left the classroom. As she rounded the corner, her shoes caught a loose cement tile. She stumbled into the stonewall, or she thought? Clarissa tried straightening herself, until she realized she was being restrained by a pair of strong arms. Her eyes trailed from the red and gold robes to a pair of dazzling emerald eyes, that were slightly hidden under the jet-black, shaggy hair.

Clarissa gasped, as she disentangles herself from Harry. "I'm so s-sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugged it off, as a smile, that brightened Clarissa's day. "It's no problem. I wasn't looking."

It suddenly became too awkward. Every time Harry confronts Clarissa, he is left speechless. No words can describe the beauty that stood about a foot away from him. Still, he to remember to keep those thoughts within the back of his mind and to bury his most cherished feels further in his soul. But, it wasn't just Clarissa he was hiding these from, it was Voldemort. Harry was deeply worried that Voldemort would find out, when not using Occlumency, use this sort of weakness to his advantage.

"Harry?" He was pulled out his revere. Clarissa's questioning gaze staring into his. Harry's heart fluttered. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Harry cleared his throat. "Just fine." He answered, while Clarissa released soft giggle. "Why are you out of class?"

The smile gracefully fell from her face. "I'm supposed to deliver a message to Umbridge."

"What for?" Harry questioned.

Clarissa laughed at the memories of the firework displays that have been taking place throughout the day. "A firework was set loose in McGonagall's class." She answered.

Harry couldn't help, but to join in with her laughter. "But you have got admit that it has been pretty hilarious today, especially when Umbridge is trying to catch them."

Clarissa happily agreed. Then she shot the question back at Harry. "What are you doing out of class?" Harry identify the hint of mischief within her hazel eyes.

Clarissa could understand how she got from shy to outgoing, but it seems be only happen around Harry. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, even her friends notice the attraction. Carissa liked Harry. Anta and Rebecca complain that Harry felt the same way, but Clarissa would just push it aside.

Clarissa was pulled from revere by a gentle touch upon her shoulder. "What?"

"I said I was on my way to class." Harry answered.

Clarissa's knitted together. "At this hour?" Harry chuckled.

Awkwardly, Clarissa changed the subject. "S-so, were you called in for career advice?"

Harry shrugged. "Of course, all fifth years were required to meet with their Head of House."

'Yeah Clara, of course he would've had an appointment.' Clarissa sarcastically thought. "W-well...do you already have an idea of what you want to do?"

"I was discussing with Professor McGonagall on becoming an Auror," Harry answered. "How about you?"

Hesitantly, Clarissa replied, "Actually, I don't have much of a plan."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?" Clarissa nodded. "I picture you more along the lines of a Professor."

Clarissa shrugged in thought. "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Harry suddenly footsteps approaching, as they entered Umbridge's office. He pushed Clarissa against the stone, reaching into his bag for his Invisibility Cloak. Clarissa's cheeks reddened from the close contact with Harry. Both of their chests barely touched one another, but Harry didn't seem to notice as he shrouded them with the Cloak. Filch burst into the office, looking absolutely delighted about something and was talking to himself feverishly as he crossed the room. He pulled open a drawer in Umbridge's desk, and rifling through the papers inside.

"Approval for Whipping...Approval for Whipping...I can do it at last...They've had it coming to them for years..."

Filch pulled out a piece of parchment, kissed it, then shuffled rapidly back out of the door, clutching it to his chest.

"What was that about?" Harry softly whispered, not exactly sure Filch was gone.

Clarissa who had her eyes closed, slowly opened them while answering, "It's fine Harry, you can talk louder. Filch is far gone."

"Why is he so excited?" Harry asked, figuring Clarissa may have took a peek.

"I only got snip its. Umbridge agreeing to the terms of whipping students as a punishment and something about Fred and George Weasley at the entrance hall." Clarissa explained.

Still clutching Harry's hand, frightened when Filch bombarded into the room, Harry wrenched open the door and hurried out of the office after Filch, who was hobbling along faster than Harry and Clarissa had ever seen him go.

One landing down from Umbridge's office and Harry thought it was safe to become visible again; he pulled off the cloak, shoved it in his bag, took Clarissa's hand once again, and hurried onward. There was a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the entrance hall. They ran down the marble staircase and found what looked like most of the school assembled there.

It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring; teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Prominent among the onlookers were members of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves, and Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down upon Fred and George, who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been concerned.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly, whom Harry and Clarissa realized was standing just a few stairs in front of them, once more looking down upon her prey. "So...you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking back up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Harry had just seen him take from her desk. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting...Oh, let me do it now..."

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've out grown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together, "_Accio Brooms!"_

Both, Harry and Clarissa, heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to their left, Harry using himself as a shield for Clarissa, ducked just in time-Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor toward their owners. They turned left, streaked down the stairs, and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, and at the silent, watchful crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her he'll from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, whom Harry and Clarissa had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset. Too busy watching the Weasley twins make their grand escape, Harry and Clarissa hadn't noticed that their fingers were intertwined with one another's.

* * *

**HALODESTROYER IS BACK! Sorry for the long delay, but the teachers have been cramping my schedule with a number of projects, as well as preparations for my final exams. Then after school I have to go to work. This week my partner is graduating from high school, so have been busy preparing for family arrivals. Hopefully when school ends it will be a lot easier to organize my time. SEE YA LATER!**


	18. Dumbledore's Secret Weapon

**DISCLAIMER: HaloDestroyer only owns the characters, Anta Deen, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, and Clarissa 'Clara' Brown.**

* * *

It has been a week since, Clarissa and Harry last confronted one another. The students of Hogwarts have been bustling and hurrying along to their next O.W.L.s. Friday had finally approached, as well as Harry's final O.W.L. He was in the middle of his written portion of his O.W.L. when a strange feeling overcame him. He closed his eyes, once more, trying to remember detailed notes that Hermione took about goblins. The feeling within his mind kept growing, causing his head to sluggishly fall into the palms of his hands.

Harry was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries, like other dreams he so often had, walking firm and purposeful. The black door swung open for him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors. Straight across the stone floor and through the second door there were patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but Harry had no time to explore, he had to hurry.

Harry jogged the last few feet in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres. His heart was beating very fast now, he was going to get there this time. When Harry reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows.

Ahead of him, there was a shape on the floor, a black shape moving upon the floor like a wounded animal. In fear, Harry's stomach curled into a knot.

The black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm, as a high, cold voice say, "_Crucio!_"

The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry raised his wand, the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting..."

Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance.

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black... You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again... We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream..."

Somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk onto the cold stone floor. Harry hit the ground and awoke, still yelling, his scar on fire, as the Great Hall erupted all around him.

* * *

~Clarissa's P.O.V.~

Rebecca and I were finished for the rest of the day, having finishing our O.W.L.s. early. Anta was not so fortunate, she remained behind trying to finish. Unlike Rebecca and myself, Anta had a tendiousy to study at the last minute. Rebecca was walking with me to Professor McGonagall's office for my training, which was along the way to the library. Rebecca wanted to return some books she used for her studying. As we turned a corner into another hallway, Rebecca and I came face to face with Luna Lovegood. She greeted us a soft voice and big, dreamy eyes. My friends and I had no problem hanging around Luna, people just got to know her to understand her better.

"Hey, Luna," Rebecca greeted. "Seen any Nargals lately?"

"No, but apparently someone thought it would be funny to hide some of my belongings, but suspect it was the Nargals," Luna answered.

I don't like to prob, but I was getting an unsettling sense of nervousness. Concentrating, I carefully slid into her mind. From what I could gather, something was wrong with Harry and he needed to use the quickest means of communication. The Floo Network. Unfortunately, Umbridge had the only available use of Floo in the school.

* * *

~Third P.O.V.~

There was a commotion outside and several larger Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna, and-to Harry's bewilderment-Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe, Rebecca, who was roughly pulled through the entrance by Goyle, and Clarissa, who's throat was constricted by Malfoy's hand with an arm clasping her arms to her sides. The blood coursing through Harry's veins began to boil at the sight of Malfoy touching the girl he had deep feelings for. All six of them had been gagged.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forward into the room. "Those three," he poked a thick finger at Neville, Rebecca, and Clarissa, "tried to stop me from taking the others," he pointed at Ron, Ginny, and Luna, who were with their captors, "so I brought them along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching the six struggle. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughed loudly, his breath hitting the back of Clarissa's neck, causing her to struggle even more. Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, and Malfoy laughed even louder. Harry's anger rose even more, as Clarissa was pulled uncomfortably close to Malfoy; his fingertips dancing across the bare skin of Clarissa's throat, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too I'll to talk to anyone..."

Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. The anger that Clarissa felt through Harry before, now progressed to rage and hatred.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter...I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco-fetch Professor Snape."

Draco shoved Clarissa, as he stowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking, but Harry hardly noticed. He caught Clarissa in his arms before she could hit the stone floor, securely fastening his arms around her waist protectively. Clarissa never had a problem being close to Harry, she always felt comfortable; unlike being around Malfoy.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at the realization that there was still a member of the Order of Phoenix still at Hogwarts, Snape. He thought all that all the members of the Order, all those who could help him save Sirius, were gone-but he had been wrong. Harry was pulled from his thoughts, as he felt Clarissa sinking into his side. He hadn't even realized he still had his arm around her. The butterflies within the pit of his stomach fluttered.

_'Are you alright?' _Harry sent to Clarissa.

Her hazel eyes met his, as she answered with a slight nod. Harry gave a small, comforting smile as if reassuring her that everything would be fine. He looked back at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. Harry kept his face deliberately smooth and blank as footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Draco Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," Snape said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lips curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked around at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

Bowing her head, Clarissa couldn't help, but let a small smile slip upon her face. Snape's cold, dark eyes were boring into Harry's, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"I wish to interrogate him!" repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furious face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you." He gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Clarissa could feel Harry's desperation to gain Snape's attention. Harry knew his last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.

"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Clarissa was confused. She never pressured Harry into telling her private things, nor did she prob his mind for them. Snape looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry could not tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

Snape closed the door behind him with a snap, leaving Harry in a state of worse turmoil than before: Snape had been his very last hope. Clarissa was hit by a wave of his fear, which caused her to feel a bit nervous. Harry looked at Umbridge, who seemed to be feeling the same way, her chest was heaving with rage and frustration.

"Very well," Umbridge said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative...This is more than a matter of school discipline...This is an issue of Ministry security...Yes...yes..."

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, breathing heavily. Harry's arm tightened around Clarissa's waist, feeling powerless as he watched her.

"You are forcing me, Potter...I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use...I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice..."

Clarissa's eyes widened as the meaning of her words, with the help of probing through Umbridge's mind, dawned upon her. She prepared herself. Even though Professor Dumbledore gave her instructions not to reveal her gifts in front of the toad, Clarissa was ready to protect those she cared.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" shrieked Clarissa, as she tried to step protectively in front of Harry, but he wouldn't allow it and pushed her behind him. "Professor Umbridge-it's illegal"-but Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Harry and Clarissa had never seen before. She raised her wand.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide what would hurt the most. This caused Clarissa to struggle even more with Harry. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same..."

"It was you?" gasped Harry. Clarissa remembered Harry explaining to her about the situation with the two dementors. "You sent the dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. Clarissa was about ready to crack. She always knew how to control herself, especially around Anta and Rebecca, but after meeting Harry everything twisted. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow, but I was the one who actually did something about it... Only you wiggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today, though, not now..."

Taking a deep breath, she cried, "_Cruc-_"

"NO!" shouted Clarissa in a cracked voice from behind Harry. The desperation within Clarissa's plea startled Harry, causing his attention to focus upon her. "No-Harry-Harry, whatever it is you have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry nearly yelled in her face. Clarissa looked in Hermione's direction, or what little of her that could be seen behind Millicent Bulstrode. What Harry didn't know, was that Clarissa and Hermione were silently communicating to one another throughout the entire interrogation. Hermione returned a slight nod.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's...what's the point...?" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice, as well. She began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes, who stopped trying to squash Hermione against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

Harry knew something was off, as he watched a quick, silent confrontation between Clarissa and Hermione. Harry also noticed that there was no trace of a tear, as Hermione sobbed desperately into her hands.

"I'm-I'm sorry everyone," said Hermione. "But-I can't stand it-"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then...with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore?" said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well...no!" sobbed Hermione. "But-but we needed to tell him something important!"

Hermione held her hands more tightly over her face, not, Harry and Clarissa knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.

"Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We...we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" choked Hermione.

"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The...the weapon," said Hermione.

* * *

**HALODESTROYER is back! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm now working part time everyday at work, except for Saturdays and Sundays, but even then I'm busy. I'm also working on my summer assignments, my AP Literature and Pre-Calculus. I've been on vacation this weekend, but I was lucky enough to type this chapter onto my iPad, so now it's ready to be uploaded on the main computer. I will try to upload more, as soon as I can. Catch y'all later!**


	19. Out Of This World

**DISCLAIMER: HaloDestroyer only owns the characters, Anta Deen, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, and Clarissa 'Clara' Brown.**

* * *

After being rid of Umbridge, with the help of the centaurs, Harry and Hermione watched, as Grawp gave another roar of fury. Grawp was just given information about Hagrid's disappearance, now he was furious and the centaurs attacking him wasn't helping the situation. The giant plunged after them, smashing more trees aside as he went.

"Oh no," said Hermione, shaking so badly that her knees gave way. "Oh, that was horrible. And he might kill them all..."

"I'm not that fussed, to be honest," said Harry bitterly.

The sounds of the galloping centaurs and the blundering giant were growing fainter and fainter. Harry listened to them his scar gave another great throb and a wave of terror swept over him.

They had wasted so much time-they were even further from rescuing Sirius than they had been when he had the vision. Not only had Harry managed to lose his wand but they were stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with no means of transport whatsoever.

"Smart plan," he spat at Hermione, and possibly Clarissa if she was with them, keen to release some of his fury. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?"

"We need to get back up to the castle," said Hermione faintly.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in temper.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," said Hermione hopelessly, dragging herself up again. "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Harry and Hermione moved instinctively together, peering through the trees, as Ron and Clarissa came into view, closely followed by Ginny, Rebecca, Neville, and Luna. All of them looked a little the worse for wear-there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny and Clarissa's checks, a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye and Rebecca's left cheek, Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever-but all were looking rather pleased with themselves. Harry had difficulty averting his eyes away from the four long scratches trailing below Clarissa's left eye to the side of her neck.

"So," said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Harry's wand, "had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand too. "We saw you heading into the forest out of the window and Clara used her power to track you."

"Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-?" Ginny came bounding over.

"Yes," said Harry, as his scar gave another painful prickle. Clarissa stepped forward, comfortingly stroking his arm; trying to release the tension she could feel from him. "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

They all fell silent, looking rather scared. The problem facing them seemed insurmountable.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Harry had ever heard her use.

"Okay," said Harry irritably, rounding on her, "first of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so-"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"So do Becca and I," added Clarissa.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily to his little sister.

"As well as you," said Harry sternly to Clarissa.

Clarissa's hazel eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, but you don't control me."

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're not coming." Harry's insides were on fire. He had good reasons for not wanting to let Clarissa risk her life. Harry knew she could be very useful, but he cared for her deeply. He finally understood his feelings after having spent so many hours of the day with her. Harry wanted to be more then just her friend, but was it worth happening with everything that is going on?

Harry didn't realize Clarissa was angrily babbling, until he felt her shove him.

"You know what," Clarissa shouted, as she began to walk away. "I've done so much to help you, but if you don't want." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine by me."

She turned away from him and began her quest out of the Forbidden Forest. For a minute, Harry watched as she disappeared within the trees, before taking off after her. He didn't want her to think she was useless, but the opposite. Harry ignored his friends calling him to come back, as he continued his conquest. He finally spotted the girl he liked leaning against a tree, silent tears gently rolling down her cheeks. Her hazel eyes hid behind closed lids, as she desperately tried to wipe the tears away.

'Why am I crying? He decided not to have my help, it's no big deal. Lot's of people choose not to have the help, but why does it bother me to have Harry push me away.'

A sudden touch caused Clarissa to flinch away. She opened her eyes only to meet a pair of emerald eyes. Harry's callused hands framed her soft, wet face, while his thumbs slowly wiped away the excess tears.

"What are you doing here?" Clarissa croaked. "Shouldn't you be going to London?"

"I couldn't leave things like this between us." Harry answered.

"Why would you care?" Clarissa questioned, her eyes narrowed. "It's not like you care if your entering dangerous territory."

Harry's mouth opened, ready to tell her how he felt, but nothing came out. Clarissa shook her head in annoyance, as she took a step away from him. "You know how effective this mission will be if I come with you, why can you not see that?"

Before she could walk away, again, Harry unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Harry's lips fell roughly against Clarissa's. His free hand found it's way into her dark, wavy, shoulder-length hair, while his other released her wrist and encircled her waist. Clarissa always imagined her first kiss to be like the movies, but this was beyond that. It was even far from the butterflies erupting into fireworks. _This _was out of this world.

Unconsciously, Clarissa's arms ran up his chest and around his neck. One of her hands combed through his unruly hair, as she kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync, as their bodies fitted together like two puzzle pieces. Harry's lips left a much gentler kiss before leaving a trail down her slender neck, while carefully pushing her into the tree she once leaned against. Clarissa wasn't expecting this and gasped, as her racing pulse beat against his lips. The hand that was making Harry's hair even more messier, fell to his cheek; bringing his lips back to hers. The last couple kisses were much slower and soft.

Harry and Clarissa's lips pulled away from one another's, taking in long, large gulps of air. Harry rested his forehead against Clarissa, their noses barely touching, as they try to regain their breathing. Dazzling emerald eyes gazed lovingly into bright hazel eyes.

"I _like _like you, Harry." Clarissa murmured.

Harry softly chuckled, before placing a sweet kiss upon her delicate lips. "I _like _like you,too, Clara."

Their arms still around each other, Harry whispered, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to make sure Snape notified the Order."

Clarissa furrowed in confusion. "What's the Order?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll explain when I get back, but can you do this for me?"

Clarissa nodded. Harry gave her one final urgent kiss, before parting from her. Upon the hill, Harry turned gave her a loving smile before returning to his team. As soon as he left, Rebecca appeared upon the hill. She greeted Clarissa at the bottom.

"Now what?"

"We have to hurry to Hogwarts," Clarissa answered.

* * *

**HALODESTROYER is here! Again, I've done this chapter on my iPad while on vacation then it will be uploaded to the main computer. I'm going to be busy once I get back to work, so I'll try my best to wrap this story up. See y'all soon. **


	20. The Prophecy and the Escape

**Disclaimer: HaloDestroyer only owns Clarissa 'Clara' Brown, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, Anta Deen, and D.O.G. (Clarissa's puppy). Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowlings.**

"Wait!" Clarissa called out, as her and Rebecca reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "I have to go back," She panted out.

"What about Harry?" Rebecca questioned. "He told you to tell Professor Snape, who would inform the "Order", about his godfather." She put air quotes around the word order. Neither Clarissa or Rebecca knew what Harry meant, but it sounded as if it was their only chance of having any backup at Ministry.

"You go on ahead and warn Professor Snape, but I have to help them." Before Rebecca could argue against it, Clarissa took off into the Forbidden Forest without a second glance.

O~O~O

Clarissa wound her hand tightly into the mane of the thestral. She lodged her knees behind the wing joints, feeling more secure. '_Ministry__of__Magic,__visitor's__entrance,__London.'_

For a moment the thestral did nothing at all. Then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated her, the wings on either side extended, the the horse crouched slowly and then rocketed upward so fast and so steeply that Clarissa had to clench her arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backward over it's bony rump. She closed her eyes and put her face down into the horse's silky mane as they burst through the topmost branches of the trees and soared out into the star-clustered sky.

Clarissa did not think she had ever moved so fast. The thestral streaked over the castle, it's wide wings hardly beating. The cooling air was slapping Clarissa's face; eyes screwed up against the rushing wind.

She was over the Hogwarts grounds, she had passed Hogsmeade. Clarissa could see mountains and gullies below her. In the complete darkness, Clarissa saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which two cars were beetling their way home through the hills.

Clarissa's arms were wrapped tightly around her horse's neck as she willed it to go even faster. Her thoughts were jumbled with the blistering wind. She couldn't stop thinking about the dangers her new friends were facing, as well as Harry and his struggles to save his godfather.

Clarissa's face felt stiff and cold, her jean-clad legs were numb from gripping the thestral's sides so tightly, but she didn't dare shift positions lest she slipped. Deaf from the thundering in her ears and her mouth was dry and frozen from the rush of cold night air. Clarissa's stomach gave a jolt. The thestral 's head was suddenly pointing toward the ground; causing Clarissa to slide forward a few inches along it's neck. At last, they were descending.

Now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides. She could see the tops of buildings, stream of headlights, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling toward the pavement. Clarissa gripped the thestral with every last ounce of her strength, braced for the sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow. Clarissa slid from the thestral's back, looking around at the street where a overflowing dumpster stood a short way from a vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the streetlights. What surprised her were other thestrals occupying themselves with rotten food by the dumpster. '_So,__they're__already__here,__but__how__do__I__get__in?'_The telephone box held Clarissa's attention. '_Could__they__have__possibly...'_

Clarissa cautiously stepped into the telephone box. '_Now__what?'_

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." Clarissa jumped in her spot. "Please state your name and business."

"Umm...Clarissa Brown." She shrugged. "Rescue Mission."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice inside the box. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

A badge slid out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Clarissa took it and stashed in her jean pocket.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Okay."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past the glass windows of the telephone box. The scavenging thestrals were sliding out of sight, blackness closed over her head, and with a dull grinding noise she sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

A chink of soft golden light hit her sneaker feet and, widening, rose up her body. Clarissa held her wand ready, as she peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for her in the Atrium, but it seemed to be completely empty. There were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, but she saw as the lift slid smoothly to a halt that golden symbols continued to twist sinuously in the dark blue ceiling.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box burst open. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

Clarissa felt a sense of frustration and tension, as soon as she stepped out the telephone box. She sprinted down the hall, past the fountain, toward an empty desk, most likely where the security guard was to check you in. If something bad was happening here, shouldn't there be someone patrolling the Ministry. Clarissa passed the golden gates to the lifts. She pressed the nearest down button and lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking, and dashed inside. Clarissa hesitated when it came the buttons, she couldn't remember what department he was going to. _'How__am__I__going__to__find__them?'_She thought for a moment, until an overwhelming sense of love filled her insides. _'Harry.'_ Clarissa's hazel eyes widened, she could follow Harry's aura. She let fingers wonder over the buttons, until they pressed number nine. The grilles closed with a bang, and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling.

"Department of Mysteries." The grilles slid open again; she stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift. Clarissa followed the aura to a plain black door. It swung open and she cautiously stepped over the threshold.

She was standing in a large, circular room. Everything was black including the floor and ceiling. Identical, yet some marked with a red "x", handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls.

Harry's aura felt stronger to Clarissa's left. She slowly stepped toward the door there, setting her left hand against it's cool, shining surface, raised her wand, ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed. It swung open easily. High as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Blue flames emitting from inside the orbs. The room was very cold.

Clarissa edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of selves. She couldn't hear anything nor see the slightest sign of movement. Clarissa crept forward, staring behind her as she went on down the long alleys of shelves, the farther ends of which were in near total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelf. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

At the end of row seventy, a strange, intricate object caught Clarissa's attention. Instead of being orb-shaped, with a blue flame flickering inside it, like the ones beside it, it was designed in the shape of a cube with a silvery mist inside. Clarissa stepped closer, her eyes trailing to the label dangling from the shelf. Her eyes widened.

_To A.P.W.B.D_

_The Brown Siblings_

_(Jaen Brown, Clarissa Brown, Eric Brown, Matthew Brown)_

Underneath the names was a symbol. A line cutting through a circle, but then all of it overlapped by a triangle. _**(A.N:**____**I**____**hope**____**you**____**readers**____**know**____**what**____**that**____**symbol**____**makes**____**up.)**___Clarissa's eyebrows furrowed, she has seen that mark before. Her shaking hand crept to her right shoulder blade, where her strangely shaped birthmark was. It was the exact same design as the one on the label.

"RUN!" Clarissa recognized that voice, as she turned in the direction it came from. Harry. Clarissa was ready to sprint, but she stopped herself. Whatever that cube is, it knows something about her lost siblings and her. This could probably explain why she has these unique gifts. Maybe even where her brothers are. Clarissa scooped it into the palm of her hand. The cube is too big for her to stash in her pockets, she'll just have to carry it carefully.

"_Stupefy!"_

Clarissa reacted quickly and continued following Harry's aura. A door appeared in front of her, as she pelted through it, the cube still clutched tight and safe in her hand. Clarissa once again found herself in the dark circular room with the doors.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" Ginny's voice screamed out into the darkness. As Clarissa entered another door, she was nearly pushed back Neville, who was nearly shot down by a Stunning Spell. Clarissa stepped to the side of Neville, her eyes glowing a darkish purple. She clapped her hands together, then thrusted them in the direction of the Death Eaters. A shield appeared and knocked into Lord Voldemort's followers, like a tsunami crashing into hundreds of beach houses.

Neville turned away from the unconscious Death Eaters. "Clara, whad you doing hare?

"I came to help." A smile graced her features, then it disappeared at the sight of her friends unconscious or injured. She began to worry when Harry's body wasn't among them. "Where's Harry?"

"He went through there with Bellatrix Lestrange behind him." Neville pointed in the direction of another door.

Clarissa took off into the next room, ignoring Neville, as he calls for her to return. She came to a sudden halt, almost tumbling down steep, stone steps. The whole room was ringing with the Death Eaters' laughter. Clarissa could see five descending upon Harry, while many more emerged from other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench toward him. Clarissa watched as Harry got to his feet though his legs were trembling so badly they barely they barely supported him, his wand clutched tightly in his right. He backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sights. Harry climbed backward onto the dais, where in the middle was an archway.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy..."

"Let-let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you...or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

Frightful, yet confident, Clarissa shouted from above, "He's not alone!"

Harry's heart sank. He couldn't believe the girl that he has finally confessed his feelings to was here and possibly ready to be killed, even with extraordinary powers. Clarissa met the Death Eaters at the bottom of the stone benches, her wand at the ready and her other hand securely locking the cube against her palm.

Terrified for her safety, Harry tried stepping forward but with the Death Eaters surrounding him it was just impossible. "Clara-no-get out of here-"

Her senses alerted of the danger behind. Quickly, she spun around, caught the Death Eater off guard by Stunning him. Clarissa diverted her attention to another and Stunned him as well. With this distraction, Clarissa's senses sent her a late warning, so a Death Eater was able to seize the girl from behind. She struggled and kicked, her wand dropped by her side, but the cube remained; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Brown, isn't it?" sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Brown?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, girl, before the Dark Lord slaughtered them..."

Clarissa fought so hard against her captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, and then back Clarissa. "No, let's see how long Brown lasts before she cracks... Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy-"

"No, no, I'm not worth it, Harry!" shouted Clarissa, who seemed beside herself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer, her wand raised. "Don't give it to them, Harry!"

Bellatrix raised her wand. "_Crucio!"_

Clarissa screamed, her legs drawn up to her chest so that the Death Eater holding her was momentarily holding her off the ground. The Death Eater dropped her and she fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony. The cube slid from her grasp and shattered. The hope of ever understanding herself and her family was gone forever.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Clarissa's screams stopped and she laid sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little girlfriend die the hard way!"

Harry did not have to think; there was no choice. He didn't want to lose someone, especially Clarissa, who is close to his heart. The prophecy was hot with the heat from his clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forward to take it.

Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step toward the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry could see Clarissa crawling along. He dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground, his arms wounding around her.

"Are you okay?" he yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

"Yes," said Clarissa, trying to pull herself up, with Harry's help.

The stone floor behind Clarissa exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where she stood seconds before. Harry immediately pulled her away, until a thick arm came out of nowhere separating the two, seized Harry around the neck.

"Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy-"

The man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipes that he could not breathe, nobody seemed to realize that he was dying. Harry turned his wand backward toward the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping toward the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy-

_"STUPEFY!"_

Clarissa lunging out of nowhere leveled her wand with the Death Eater's face. The man relinquished Harry at once, as he keeled over backward and his mask slipped off. It was Macnair.

"Thanks!" Harry said to Clarissa, pulling her aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs. Then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped-for a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, then saw Moody's magic eye spinning away across the floor.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Clarissa: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

He made a slashing movement with his wand, just as Harry yelled, "_Protego!"_

Harry pushed Clarissa aside, as he felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife but the force of it knocked him sideways, and he fell over Clarissa, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.

Dolohov raised his wand again. "_Accio__Proph-"_

Sirius hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder, and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had flown to the tips of Harry's fingers but he had managed to cling to it. Clarissa checked if the prophecy she carried was safe as well, not one scratch upon the transparent cube.

Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he used on Harry and Clarissa. Springing up, Harry yelled, "_Petrificus__Totalus!"_The Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backward, landing with a crash on his back.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's and Clarissa's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew toward them. "Now I want you to get out of-"

They ducked again. "Harry, take the prophecy, grab your friend, and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked Rookwood. Another jet of green light flew over Harry's and Clarissa's heads, as he took firmly hold of her hand and heaved themselves from the battlefield.

Out of nowhere, a man lunged at them, both fell backward. Clarissa laid sprawled on her back for a minute after having her head connect with the ground; Harry with his left arm held up in the air to try and save the small glass ball from being smashed.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

"No-get-off-me...Clara-catch it!"

Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Clarissa spun herself around on her back and, using her wand hand, scooped the ball to her chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Clarissa, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "_Impedimenta"_

Malfoy was blasted off his back. Harry scrambled up again, as he securely wrapped with his arm; protecting her, while guarding his prophecy. Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Clarissa again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them.

"Harry, round up the others and GO!"

Harry seized Clarissa by the shoulders and helped her onto the first tier of stone steps. A spell hit the stone bench at the teenagers' heel. It crumbled away and they fell back to the step below. The small spun-glass ball and cube fell from Clarissa's grasp before either one of them could realize what was happening. Both prophecies smashed onto the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where the prophecies had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure from the remains of a glass cube and sphere rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. They could see their mouths moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of either prophecy could be heard. Clarissa's heart sunk, as the only chance of understanding her powers and possibly learn about her brothers, dissolved into nothingness.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Clarissa cried, her face anguished. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of-"

"Dumbledore!" Clarissa said, her sweaty face staring over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to look where Clarissa was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious.

_'They were saved.'_

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Clarissa and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eater nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line-

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Clarissa, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. Clarissa struggled to followed Harry. Her senses alerted of a spell directed from behind. The spell was too close to repel with her wand, that she had no other choice but to raise her force field. The surprise blast of the spell caused Clarissa to tumble down the rest of the steps. Her head collided with the stone floor at the bottom of the steps, as she blacked out.

O~O~O

**HaloDestroyer is back! Sorry for the long delay, but school has been my main focus at the moment. My grades are slipping and I need them to be at least above a C in order to graduate. The AP classes have been applying too stress upon me, that I feel like a zombie most of the time.**

**_Our__Time__Is__Here_is coming to an end. I'm planning on one more chapter, then an epilogue that will introduce I'm already planning.**

**I've also been writing other stories and a friend of mine has requested that I upload it pretty soon. The truth is I will. After I finish _Our__Time__Is__Here,_I'm going to take a break from the Harry Potter story and introduce the first chapter to a whole new (possibly a whole new series) story. During which I will be planning the sequel to _Our__Time__Is__Here_.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as Clarissa comes close to discovering the reason for her powers and why her brothers are missing.**

**Bye-Bye ;D**


	21. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: HaloDestroyer only owns Clarissa 'Clara' Brown, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, Anta Deen, and D.O.G. (Clarissa's puppy). Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowlings.**

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, finally turning away from the baby Phoniex, "you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

Harry tried to say "Good," but no sound came out. It seemed to him that Dumbledore was reminding him of the amount of damage he caused by his actions tonight, and although Dumbledore was once looking at him directly, and though his expression was kindly rather than accusatory, Harry could not bear to meet his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up now," said Dumbledore. "Clarissa Brown had suffered a slight concussion, but it seems that she will make a full recovery."

Although satisfied that Clarissa was safe, Harry found himself nodding at the carpet, which was growing lighter as the sky outside grew paler.

"I know how you are feeling, Harry," said Dumbledore very quietly.

"No, you don't, said Harry, and his voice was suddenly loud and strong. White-hot anger leapt inside him. Dumbledore knew nothing about his feelings.

Harry turned his back on Dumbledore and stared determinedly out of the opposite window.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," said Dumbledore's voice. "On the contrary... the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

Harry felt the white-hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling him with the desire to hurt Dumbledore for his calmness and his empty words.

"My greatest strength, is it?" said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it. "You haven't got a clue... You don't know..."

"What don't I know?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

It was too much. Harry turned around, shaking with rage.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-"

"THEN-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN!" Harry roared, and he seized one of the delicate silver instruments from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-"

He seized the table on which the silver instrument had stood and threw that too. It broke apart on the floor and the legs rolled in different directions.

"You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

"I-DON'T!" Harry screamed, so loudly that felt his throat might tear, and for a second he wanted to rush at Dumbledore and break him too; shatter that calm old face, shake him, make him feel some tiny part of the horror inside Harry.

"Oh yes, you do," said Dumbledore, still more calmly. "You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry roared. "YOU-STANDING THERE-YOU-"

But words were no longer enough, smashing things was no more help. He wanted to run, he wanted to keep running and never look back, he wanted to be somewhere he could not see the clear blue eyes staring at him, that hatefully calm old face. He turned on his heel and ran to the door, seized the doorknob, and wrenched at it.

But the door would not open.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore.

"Let me out," he said. He was shaking from head to foot.

"No," said Dumbledore simply.

For a few seconds they stared at each other.

"Let me out," Harry said again.

"No," Dumbledore repeated.

"If you don't-if you keep me in here-if you don't let me-"

"By all means continue destroying my possessions," said Dumbledore serenely. "I daresay I have too many." **(A/N: I love it when Dumbledore has comments like these.) **

He walked around his desk and sat down behind it, watching Harry.

"Let me out," Harry said yet again, in a voice that was cold and almost as calm as Dumbledore's.

"Not until I have had my say," said Dumbledore.

"Do you-do you think I want to-do you think I give a-I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!"

"You will," said Dumbledore sadly. "Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."

"What are you talking-?"

"It is my fault that Sirius died," said Dumbledore clearly. "Or I should say almost entirely my fault-I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole. Sirius was a brave, clever, and energetic man, and such men are not usually content to sit at home in hiding while they believe others to be in danger. Nevertheless, you should never have believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not have had to come after you. That blame lies with me, and with me alone."

Harry was stilled standing with his hand on the doorknob, but he was unaware of it. He was gazing at Dumbledore, hardly breathing, listening yet barely understanding what he was hearing.

"Please sit down," said Dumbledore. It was not an order, it was a request.

Harry hesitated, then walked slowly across the room now littered with cogs and fragments of wood and took the seat facing Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry, I owe you an explanation," said Dumbledore. "An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regard to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young...and I seem to have forgotten lately..." Continued Dumbledore heavily. "You see, I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realized that our relationship was-or had ever been-closer than that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as a means to spy on me. I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility that he might try and possess you. Harry, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes... I was trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you. An old man's mistake..."

Harry closed his eyes. If he had not gone to save Sirius, Sirius would not have died... More to stave off the moment when he would have to think of Sirius again, Harry asked, without caring much about the answer, "The end of the prophecy...it was something about..._'neither can live...'_"

"'..._while the other survives,'_" said Dumbledore.

"So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, "so does that mean that...that one of us has got to kill the other one...in the end?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Harry could hear the sound of voices, students heading down the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Sirius Black was gone forever. Sirius seemed a million miles away already, even if a part of Harry still believed that if he had only pulled back that veil, he would have found Sirius looking back at him, greeting him, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark...

o~o~o

"Clara?" No response.

"Clarissa?" No response.

A sigh resounded within the enclosed spaces of the hospital wing, as Rebecca and Anta both stood from their seats beside their friend's bedside. "We'll be down stairs, having breakfast," Anta said.

The room still remained quiet. "We'll be back later," Rebecca added, stroking Clarissa's back like how a mother would comfort their child. The only response that acknowledged the troubled girls of their friend still alive was a slight nod. Rebecca and Anta said one final farewell before departing the hospital wing.

Clarissa sat against the pillows that belonged to the futon that she had been laying upon for the past hour or so, her gaze fixated upon the walls of the hospital wing. Her thoughts were contemplating the prophecy she acquired from the Department of Mysteries, before it was shattered during the attack.

_The ultimate Power to conquer Evil approaches..._

_Four, born from a mother with the purest of hearts,_

_Four, from a father who escorts the dead..._

_Marked as equals, but with powers that could surpass_

_The founder's..._

_As separate beings, the light shall dissipate and Darkness_

_Shall consume both worlds..._

_Together once more, hope is renewed _

_And the good shall destroy the evil that plagues both worlds._

What did that mean, for her and her siblings? Why were they considered the ultimate weapon? Who really was their father? What really was this power that laid hidden in the crevices of her soul and body?

Clarissa was pulled way from her overbearing thoughts, when she heard footfalls of tennis shoes approaching her bedside. Her hazel eyes met the pair of emerald orbs that would have made her weak in the knees if she were standing up. Her concentrated pale features brightened.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, concern etched within his tone, as he settled himself upon the bed sheets that cover her visible legs.

Clarissa smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine," She answered. "Though Madame Promfrey thinks otherwise."

Harry didn't chuckle at her comment, like he would usually do. Instead, his gaze fell upon the stone floor of the hospital wing.

Clarissa took notice of this. "What's wrong, Harry?" She reached for his hand, only for him to pull it away from her grasp.

"This can't happen."

Clarissa shook her head, confusion etched into her hazel eyes. "What do you mean?"

Harry's gaze once again met her own. "I mean our friendship has to stop."

Clarissa's began to reel with many questions. What did he mean, that their friendship had to end? Clarissa tried probing his mind for the answer, but discovered he was using other thoughts to block her from the truth. How was that possible? Harry could feel the tingle feeling of Clarissa entering his mind. After being with her for almost a year, Harry had taught himself to distract himself, so as to conceal his true thoughts from the brunette.

Clarissa's thoughts wondered to their episode in the forest. If being friends was no good, what about their kiss? Did that mean anything to him? It sure meant something to her. "But we kissed-"

"That kiss didn't mean anything," Harry interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Clara, but this has got to stop."

Before Clarissa could utter another word, Harry took his leave, ignoring her pleads to come back and explain. Harry knew that if he did that, he would immediately want to go back and ask for his forgiveness. Hearing her cracked voice, as tears cascaded down her cheeks was just the thing that made Harry want to go back and kiss away her pain. This was for her own good, Harry reminded himself, as he slowly walked through the halls toward the Gryffindor common room, how else was he to protect her. Professor Dumbledore was right, if Voldemort is able to penetrate his mind, how else was he going to protect the ones he cared most for. He had to steer away from Clarissa.

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. This is my senior year of high school and I'm trying to keep the grades in order to graduate, which is difficult to do with all the AP classes I'm taking. I'm also trying to make sure I have everything together for scholarships. Again, sorry it took so long, but senior year is not easy.**

**Next chapter is going to be the last chapter, as well as the epilogue, which will have a surprise for you readers. Sorry for those of you who liked the relationship that was blossoming between Harry and Clarissa, but don't worry things will be cleared up in the sequel. The prophecy for the Brown Siblings was tricky, but I hope it worked. I may not able to update until school ends just to warn the readers.**

**The sequel will not be posted right away. After the last chapter of Our Time Is Here, I'm going straight into an Alex Rider story that my friend has wanted me to post, at which during this time I'll be planning the sequel.**

**Please comment/review so that I have your understanding as well as how the story is progressing. You guys are an awesome audience.**

**HaloDestroyer**


	22. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: HaloDestroyer only owns Clarissa 'Clara' Brown, Rebecca 'Becca' Baker, Anta Deen, D.O.G. (Clarissa's puppy), and Mrs. Baker. Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

The bedroom was silent, only the constant tapping of a tree branch against the window. Two teenagers sat quietly, neither wanting to utter a word, but knew it was inevitable. Rebecca's jaw hung open, a sentence barely able to break the barrier. Clarissa's head was nearly bent over enough to touch her chest.

It had been a week since her heart was broken in the hospital wing. For Anta and Rebecca, it had been difficult to see their best friend in this state of depression. By the end of their fifth year, the girls couldn't find any way of brightening their friend's spirit, until now.

"I can't believe he would do that," Rebecca nearly screamed, waving a fist above her head. "I would like to give him a piece of my mind."

Clarissa wanted to smile at her friend's rant, but the thought of Harry and his final words caused her heart to clench once more. A day or so, after the breakup, Clarissa understood why he confronted her. Even though she asked for him again, Harry would just continue to push her away.

Clarissa nodded, agreeing with the anger radiating from Rebecca.

Rebecca plopped upon the sheets of her bed, which was against the opposite wall from Clarissa's, an exasperated sigh harshly released from her parted lips. "Did he at least hear you out?"

Clarissa shook her head. "He didn't even explain why. I had to figure it out myself."

The sound of footfalls interrupted their conversation, as the ajar bedroom door was knocked upon. The gentle, concern face of Rebecca's mother, Mrs. Baker, quietly peeked into the room, while softly saying, "Everything fine in here?"

Rebecca sent a reply, unlike Clarissa who simply nodded.

"Was there anything I can get you girls?"

"No thanks mom."

The room became quiet again, after Mrs. Baker left. Well, all except the hoots of Rebecca's barn owl and the soft whimpers of Clarissa's puppy, D.O.G.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Rebecca asked.

Clarissa shrugged. "Move on, I guess," She spoke softly, her voice faltering near the end.

Before Rebecca could reply, there was the sudden ding of the doorbell. Both alert, the two teenagers glanced at their alarm clock that sat upon a small table between their beds. It was a few minutes til ten o' clock at night. Who could possibly be visiting at this late hour?

"Clara?" Mrs. Baker called from downstairs. "There is someone here to see you."

Clarissa and Rebecca briefly caught one another's glances, confusion etched into the other's. Cautiously and quietly, both girls stood from their mattresses, collecting their wands from the sheets, as they approached the hallway outside their bedroom door.

Dumbledore had warned Clarissa, before she left the school, that Voldemort searching for power and if he discovered anything about her gifts then there is a possible chance, no scratch that, there was a definite chance that she would be a target.

The two friends stepped as quietly as they could against the creaking of the stairs. Unfortunately, must have known they were there. "Clara, come here."

Clarissa ushered Rebecca to remain behind her, as they approached the front door. Mrs. Baker ushered Clarissa forward, stationing her in front of the visitors. Standing on the other side of the threshold were two young boys; both looked about her age, but over towered her.

The cautious teenager studied them carefully. The boy to her left was an inch shorter than the other. Dark, shaggy hair practically fell into his light brown eyes. His entire complexion was nearly pale in comparison to the other. The second boy was slightly tanner with shortened auburn hair that kind of spiked if possible, his dark gaze available for all to see. Both, wore straggly clothing along with ruddy tennis shoes. In their right hands was a wooden stick, a wand, while a suitcase was held firmly within their left hand.

"A-are you C-Clarissa B-Brown?" The shortest of the two stuttered.

Before Clarissa could answer, the other boy nudged the one that spoke, hissing, "Don't be so straightforward, remember what Professor Dumbledore said 'Anybody could be a spy for the Dark Lord."

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore?"

The auburn hair boy ignored her, asking a question of his own. "What is the image your birthmark creates?"

Clarissa furrowed her eyebrows, before answering, "I'm not sure really. It's a triangle with a circle in the middle then a line passing through both."

The two teenage boys lowered their wands, relief written upon their faces. The dark hair boy lifted sleeve of his robe showing off his left wrist, while the other boy did the same for his right wrist. Adorning their skin was the same birthmark that Clarissa had just described. Her jaw hung open, before stuttering, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eric," The auburn hair boy answered, then he pointed to the other boy. "This is my brother Matthew."

The dark hair boy, Matthew, jumped in announcing, "We're you're brothers."

Whatever was running through Clarissa's came to a sudden stop. Nothing else correlated with what was happening, as she continued to stare at them as if they were crazy.

_'My brothers?' _Clarissa shook her head. _'They're alive?'_

"Why don't we all come inside," Mrs. Baker ushered everyone into the house. "Away from prying eyes."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well, that is the end of _Our Time Is Here_ for now. Hoped y'all enjoyed reading this, if you did be prepared for the sequel in the not so distant future.**

**The next story I'm uploading is an Alex Rider fanfiction. I've had several people asking that I post. Don't hesitate to read it.**

**Thank you to all who have stuck by with this story. You guys are awesome. Feel free to review. Bye for now.**


End file.
